La nouvelle est une neko sadique!
by catangels4
Summary: Quand une nouvelle arrive au collège Zeus,ça fait du bruit!Quand c'est une neko,encore plus! Et quand elle devient manageuse, encore encore plus! Mais quand elle et sa meilleure amie se révèlent être les déesses sacrés du sadisme...Ca fait mal et ça rend la vie mouvementée! Surtout pour les malheureux sportifs!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle est dans la place!**_

**Rating : M.**

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Bon voilà je me suis enfin décider à écrire une fiction sur Inazuma Eleven ! Et tout ça grâce à qui ? A Tenkuu et Moi !**

**Oui parce qu'avec Tenkuu, on a une mauvaise habitude : on se créer de gros délires (également appeler conneries) sur les personnages de Inazuma Eleven ! PIRE : on se créer notre propre histoires !**

**Alors pour que tout ce travail ne se perde pas au fil du temps dans le vide insondable de l'espace infini et ô combien mystérieux, (vous n'êtes pas obliger de lire le début de cette phrase - !) j'ai décidé d'en faire une fic ! Tadaaam !**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise !**

_Chapitre 1 :_ Le collège Zeus était très réputé. Avant tout pour son niveau d'excellence et le confort dont jouissaient les élèves, pour la plupart issus de famille riches ou aisées. On le connaissait ensuite pour être un exemple parfait des amoureux de l'Antiquité, que l'on retrouvait à chaque recoins de couloir, jusque dans l'uniforme des étudiants.

Et enfin, il était connu pour son équipe de foot, demeuré jusque-là quasi-imbattable ! Leur style de jeu semblait aux autres si impressionnant qu'on le qualifiait de divins, ce qui s'accordait bien à leurs surnoms de Dieux ! Et ça tombait bien, puisque tous les membres de l'équipe faisaient partis de ce que l'on appeler l'Elite.

L'Elite était en quelque sorte un conseil des élèves où se prenaient des décisions importantes concernant les élèves et le collège. Et les membres de ce conseil étaient unanimement apprécier, autant par la gente masculine que féminine !

« _-Héra, on refait un essai !_clama le capitaine de l'équipe, Byron Love en envoyant le ballon dans les pieds d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns._ Cette fois, tu dois parvenir à tirer correctement avec cette technique !_

_-Je vais réussir, je n'en doute absolument pas !_répondit le dénommé Henry en tapotant doucement le ballon du bout du pied »

La chaleur était douce et rafraichie régulièrement par un petit vent printanier ce qui rendait la température fort agréable. Les footballeurs se trouvait sur un terrain de football côtoyant une forêt et s'amusait plus qu'il ne s'entrainait. Henry House, alias Héra, inspira et s'éloigner de plusieurs pas pour prendre son élan avant de courir vers la balle.

_« -Flèche Céleste ! »_

Au début tout se passa bien, l'énergie du ballon était correcte. Mais tout partie de travers quand il donna le coup de pied final. Ayant mal dosé sa force, le garçon brun visa mal et tous virent le ballon décoller avant de disparaitre on ne sait où dans la forêt.

« _Et zut !_fit Henry, légèrement agacé »

Le ballon vola un petit moment avant de retomber au niveau du sol, manquant à de nombreuses reprises de se retrouver coincer dans une branche d'arbre. Il continua sa dégringolade avant de finir, sans aucune douceur, sur…la tête d'une jeune fille. Celle-ci poussa un glapissement de douleur et, surprise, leva la tête de son ordinateur, une main sur le crâne. Le ballon rebondit et atterris justement sur cet ordinateur, l'éteignant au passage.

« -_Noonn !_s'exclama l'adolescente en essayant avec désespoir de rallumer l'engin »

Mais il était trop tard, tout ce qu'elle venait d'écrire depuis deux heures, à l'ombre de ce chêne, était définitivement perdue. Maudissant à voix haute la balle, elle l'attrapa, veillant à bien enfoncer ses ongles pointus dedans et chercha un quelconque indice afin de connaitre l'identité du propriétaire. N'en trouvant pas, elle se releva, un air furieux sur le visage.

« _Si jamais je trouve qui à tenter de m'assommer avec ça, je peux jurer devant les Dieux qu'il va passer un très mauvais quart d'heure !_dit-elle à haute voix, prenant la population de la forêt comme témoin silencieux »

L'arme du crime sous le bras, son ordinateur ranger dans un sac sur son épaule, elle se mit en marche, avec la ferme intention de faire regretter le geste du malheureux footballeur, peu importe sa taille ou son excuse !

Pendant ce temps, les joueurs du collège Zeus s'étaient réunis en un cercle autour du malheureux Héra et le houspillait presque, l'accusant notamment de ne pas savoir viser. Le brun essayait tant bien que mal de se défendre mais, avec tous les autres qui parlaient en même temps, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Le capitaine, et accessoirement son meilleur ami, s'était mis à ses côtés et tentait de calmer les choses. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un tir manqué et un ballon perdu ! Il n'y avait absolument rien de dramatique ! Si Henry ne maitrisait pas sa technique au prochain match, il ne tirerait pas, tout simplement ! Et le ballon égarer quelque part dans les bras serait remplacé dans même pas une heure !

« _-Ce n'est pas un tir manquez qui vont faire perdre les Dieux._dit le garçon aux longs cheveux blonds en tendant le bras pour les écarter un peu._ Alors maintenant calmez-vous un peu._

_-Si Henry rate un tir en plein match, ça va nous donner l'air ridicule !_fit Apollo Light, un garçon aux court cheveux ébouriffer et dont le visage était marqué par deux cicatrices._ Et le Commandant risque de ne pas trop apprécier !_

_-Si un seul tir mal maitrisé vous donne l'impression d'être ridicules, c'est que vous êtes de bien faibles dieux._dit Byron en se retenant de lever ses orbes rouge au ciel

_-Oh non…_fit Wesley Knox, un garçon à la queue de cheval blonde et dont les yeux gris observaient tout avec attention, tourner vers la forêt._ Fan-girl droit devant !_fit-il avec un air blasé, même si son attitude trahissait qu'il était content »

Tous les joueurs se tournèrent dans un même mouvement dans la direction que l'adolescent à la longue cicatrice indiqué. En effet une jeune fille, plutôt jolie, arrivée, leur ballon sous le bras. Ses cheveux noirs, qui frôlaient ses épaules, remuaient à chacun de ses mouvements et ses yeux sombres semblaient les sonder. Il n'y avait qu'un seul…non, deux détails qui leurs semblèrent un tantinet bizarre. Premièrement, elle avait des attributs félins. Et deuxièmement, elle n'avait pas tellement l'air très contente de les voir !

Les sportifs s'entre-regardèrent en retenant un soupir collectif. Et allez ! Encore une membre de leurs fan-club qui allait tenter le coup du ballon perdu juste pour avoir le plaisir (et l'honneur !) de les approcher de près ! Ça en devenait légèrement lassant. Et vu ces oreilles de chat et sa queue, elle devait avoir une prédilection pour le cosplay ou quelque chose de ce goût-là.

En les voyants, la jeune fille accéléra le pas, gonflé à bloc, prête à les décimer sur place !

_« -Eh vous ! Ça ne vous gênerez pas de faire un peu gaffe avec votre stupide ballon ?!_attaqua elle de suite en brandissant la pièce à conviction, une main sur les hanches tandis que son pied tapait régulièrement sur le sol._ Déjà vous avez manqué de m'assommer avec ça ! Et ensuite votre balle a à moitié bousiller mon ordinateur, me perdant au passage un boulot important et long sur lequel je bossais depuis plus de deux heures, bande d'idiots ! J'espère pour vous que mon ordinateur n'est pas cassé parce que je peux vous jurer que vous allez me le rembourser si c'est le cas, en plus de le payer d'une manière bien plus douloureuse! On n'a pas idée de viser aussi mal n'importe comment ! Eh ! Vous m'écoutez ?! »_

Les collégiens la regardaient faire sans un mot, n'écoutant qu'à moitié ce qu'elle disait. Toujours la même chanson ! Byron la regardait, les bras croisé, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres, le regard appuyé. Il l'a trouvé mignonne, cette petite neko-girl, bien qu'elle soit membre de leur fan-club ! Mais cette conversation sonné comme une chanson beaucoup trop joué à ses oreilles et il n'avait pas envie qu'elle continu son discours. D'ailleurs, aucun d'eux n'en avait envie et souhaitait qu'elle parte au plus vite.

L'adolescente aux cheveux noirs allait reprendre de plus belle quand le capitaine aux longs cheveux blonds lui prit le ballon des mains, sortit un stylo-feutre de sa poche et signa la balle rapidement avant de la lui fourguer de nouveau dans les bras, la laissant bouche bée.

« _ -Voilà ! Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, peut tu être gentille et nous laissé s'il-te-plait ?_demanda-il avec son sourire le plus séducteur_. Nous sommes très occupés et, même si ta visite nous fait plaisir, nous n'avons pas le temps de répondre à tes questions ou de prendre des photos ! »_

La jeune fille en resta bouche bée, n'osant en croire ses oreilles. Les autres membres de l'équipe hochèrent lentement la tête tandis que le garçon aux yeux rouge faisait voler ses cheveux d'un air théâtral. Il allait se retourner quand….

…Le ballon lui atterrit en plein dans le visage, avec une force surprenante, manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse, sous les yeux ronds de ses coéquipiers. Ceux-ci regardèrent d'abord leur capitaine qui se tenait le nez avec une expression de douleur sur le visage, puis se tournèrent vers la fille chat. Celle-ci avait encore la jambe relever, apportant la preuve que c'était bien elle qui venait de tirer. Et son expression indiquait très clairement qu'elle n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, contente !

« _-Je crois que tu prends un peu trop tes rêves pour une réalité, le travestis._dit-elle avec beaucoup trop de calme aux goûts des sportifs._ Je ne suis pas ici pour avoir ton misérable autographe ou pour prendre des photos de vous, je ne suis pas encore tomber aussi bas et je n'ai pas d'aussi mauvais goûts !_

_-Je te conseille de surveiller ton langage quand tu t'adresses à des dieux, la neko-girl !_fit avec autorité Henry en se détournant de Byron dont il vérifiait l'état de santé._ Nous somme supérieurs au commun des mortels et tu dois nous parler avec le respect que l'on mérite !_ »

Un long silence suivit sa phrase. Silence durant lequel les joueurs avaient hochés la tête avec u petit air satisfait sur leurs visages, pendant que Byron gémissait un peu sur son nez qu'il disait soit casser soit tordu. Puis, très lentement, la jeune fille ouvrit la bouche…Et se mit à rire aux éclats.

Les jeunes gens la regardèrent faire, consternée, tandis qu'elle manquait de se rouler par terre, les bras enroulés autour de ses côtes, riant à gorge déployée.

« _-C'est bon, elle est folle…._fit Apollo en la regardant avec une légère grimace, un peu déçu

_-Ah ah ah ah ah!__**Vous**__ des__** dieux **__?! Ah ah ah ah ah laissez-moi rire !_parvint difficilement à articuler, entre deux hoquets, l'adolescente, les yeux remplis de larmes._ Ou alors vous êtes les dieux des imbéciles prétentieux, imbus d'eux-mêmes et stupides, par-dessus le marché ! Ah ah ah ah ! »_

Et, sur ces bonnes paroles, elle leurs tourna le dos et partit, semblant ne pas parvenir à s'arrêter de rire, laissant les membres du collège Zeus mi furieux mi consternés.

_-C'est moi ou elle vient bien de nous insulter là ?_demanda Jeff Iron, un garçon métisse aux cheveux ondulés sombres

-_Tu as tout compris, Héphaïstos..._souffla Henry House en suivant la fille-chat du regard._ Cette fille est totalement folle ma parole !_

_-Elle est surtout folle de nous mais refuse de l'avouer ! Elle doit craindre qu'on ne se moque d'elle ou quelque chose du genre…_fit Byron en remuant un peu son nez douloureux. _Dites-vous juste qu'on ne la reverra plus ! En attendant, retournons à nos occupations. »_

Tandis qu'ils retourner sur le terrain sans se presser, l'adolescente aux attributs félins se rendait en centre-ville, les yeux encore humides de son fou rire même si elle était toujours sérieusement en colère contre ces types qui se disaient des dieux.

_« -La folie atteint des sommets inquiétants quand on y pense !_se dit-elle en traversant à un passage piéton »

Elle sentait que les passants jetaient un vague coup d'œil à ses attributs félins avant de se désintéresser d'elle. Elle savait ce qu'ils pensaient : Elle doit se rendre à un phénomène de cosplay, tout simplement. Et ça ne la gênaient pas qu'ils pensent ça, parce que ainsi, ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était réellement demi-féline !

Arrivée en centre-ville, elle sortit une petite carte et la tourna dans tous les sens.

_« -C'est quand même malheureux de me perdre à chaque fois que je vais dans un autre centre-ville…_pensa-elle, en soupirant »

Mais son sens de l'orientation frôlant dangereusement le zéro, elle préférait éviter de prendre plus de risques ! Après avoir hésité un bon moment, elle finit par trouver la rue qu'elle cherchait !

_« -Eh ! Ange !_appela une voix derrière elle alors qu'elle marchait le long des commerces »

Elle se retourna et aperçut une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus marines, installée à un café, qui lui faisait de grands signes avec son bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« _-Salut Tenkuu !_fit la fille-chat en s'installant en face d'elle

_-Tu es en retards ! T'étais encore en train d'écrire, c'est ça ?_fit son amie en claquant des doigts pour appeler un serveur

_-En fait j'ai surtout eu affaire à des idiots qui se prenaient pour des Dieux et qui ont crus que je faisais partis de leurs « fans ». »_expliqua Ange en retenant un grincement de dents

_-Sérieux ? Et tu les as laissé vivre, C'est historique ça ! Deux chocolats viennois !_ajouta-t-elle à l'intention du serveur

_-Trop drôle… »_

Elle lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, mettant toute sa frustration dans son récit sous le regard attentif et amusé de sa meilleure amie dont les yeux bleus l'observaient avec un léger amusement.

_« -Au fait._interompit-elle doucement._ Je viens de découvrir mon tout nouveau collège. Et c'est la Royal Académie…_

_-Quoi ? Ça veut dire qu'on va se retrouver toutes seules ? Oh noon…Pourquoi faut-il que je sois transférer au collège Zeus ?! Zeus ! Sérieux, c'est quoi ce nom plus que stupide ?! Sans parler de l'uniforme ! Attend, je dois me coltiner obligatoirement une couronne de feuilles, une robe ultra-courte en forme de toge et des bottes à talons ! Et les collants sont interdis ! Sans parler qu'il faut obligatoirement une « coiffure » !_

_-Moi ça va, j'ai réussis à obtenir l'uniforme masculin ! Tiens au fait, un peu avant que tu arrives j'ai fait la « connaissance » si on peut dire, d'un type beau mais franchement con ! »_

En entendant ça, Ange en oublia un moment ses malheurs et se redressa aussitôt pour écouter avec le plus grand des intérêts ce que sa meilleure amie avait à lui raconter. L'une comme l'autre se confier tout et écoutait toujours ce que l'autre avait à dire, élément de caractère qui avait beaucoup joué sur leur amitié.

_« -J'étais en train de marcher dans la rue et je ne regardais pas vraiment où j'allais quand un mec m'est rentré dedans comme un rhinocéros dans un arbre ! En plus, il a failli faire tomber mes écouteurs et mon iPod par terre ! Alors moi bien sûr je m'agace et je lui dis qu'il pourrait s'excuser quand même et voilà qu'il se met à me traiter d'idiote et de conasse !_ »

Ange retint un pouffement de rire. Alors ça ! Le mec devait être totalement suicidaire ou bien, ce qui était plus probable, il ne devait pas du tout savoir à qui il avait affaire !

_« -Donc on continu à s'engueuler comme ça au milieu de la rue, les passants commençaient d'ailleurs à nous regarder un peu de travers, et j'allais mettre fin à la conversation, parce que j'avais très envie de le buter ce mec, quand il m'a toisé de haut en bas, m'a fait un p'tit sourire très narquois et m'a tourné le dos en me gratifiant d'un très vilain geste !_

_-Le goujat ! Et pourquoi tu ne la pas étripé sur place ?_

_-J'étais tellement en fureur que je ne parvenais même plus à bouger ! Mais je me suis juré que si jamais je le recroise, je lui fais avaler la poussière du sol et sans sel ! »_

Cette fois, la féline ne se retint pas de rire et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, la tête en arrière pour mieux rire. Le pire ce que quand son amie disait ça, elle ne parlait pas au sens figurer ! Ce singe (comme Tenkuu l'appelait si gentiment) ferait mieux de ne plus jamais recroiser sa route !

Le reste de la journée s'acheva sur une note plutôt positive pour les deux jeunes filles qui papotèrent ainsi, assise sur la terrasse du café, derrière leurs verres vides, avant de se décider à retourner à leurs appartements respectifs pour récupérer le peu d'affaire qu'ils leurs restaient à emmener dans leurs tout nouveaux collèges.

_« -Pff… Quand je pense que pendant que nous on reste dans cette ville immense pleine de gens, nos parents s'éclatent on ne sait où…_grogna Ange, le nez dans une écharpe

_-Allez courage mon petit chat !_s'exclama la brune en lui ébouriffant les cheveux »

Elles se séparèrent à un croisement, à grand renfort de geste pour se dire au revoir et retournèrent chacune chez elle.

Rien qu'à voir la bâtisse on ne pouvait pas avoir de doute ! Et en plus, l'inscription sur le mur avec les mots _« Collège lycée Zeus »_ était suffisamment grosse pour enlever ce qui restait des doutes ! Soufflant bien fort, l'adolescente redressa sa valise derrière elle et franchit les immenses grilles ornées d'anges et de chevaux (pourquoi des chevaux d'ailleurs ? C'était totalement idiot !). Elle savait qu'elle devait directement aller poser ses affaires dans sa chambre de l'internat mais un problème se poser : les bâtiments du collège Zeus se comptait par deux et arriver au grand nombre de huit (ce qui faisait franchement beaucoup à son humble avis !). Et elle avait vraiment du mal à se repérer, surtout qu'ils se ressemblaient tous !

Elle tourna un bon moment en rond avant de trouver le bon moment et, soulagée, entra et alla demander à la surveillante du dortoir où se trouvait sa chambre. Celle-ci, très gentille, la conduit devant et redescendit en lui annonçant que le dîner était terminé mais qu'elle pouvait lui apporter quelque chose. Ange refusa et entra dans la chambre.

_« -Si j'ai bonne mémoire, je la partage avec deux autres filles…_pensa elle en entrant dans une sorte de petit salon »

De là, elle pouvait voir trois autres portes, dont l'une était la sienne. Elle regarda les pancartes poser sur chacune d'elle. Après avoir éliminé les deux premières où les noms « Sarah » et « Lilas » était écrits, elle entra dans la sienne.

La décoration était relativement simple, les murs étaient violets pâles et décorés de cartes postales représentant des dessins de jeunes femmes japonaises ou bien de créatures fantastiques. Le bureau occupait tout un angle et se trouvait au coter d'une lourde bibliothèque. Une coiffeuse et une armoire terminé l'ameublement, en plus du lit. La jeune fille se laissa tombait sur l'épaisse couette, savourant sa texture moelleuse qu'elle aimait tant. Elle n'avait pas du tout faim et ne rêvait que d'une chose : dormir.

_« -Allez Ange, lève-toi et range tout ça sinon tu ne vas jamais le faire !_pensa elle en s'obligeant à se lever »

Son rangement fut relativement rapide et, une fois que tout fut mis en place, elle se dirigea à pas lents vers sa salle de bain pour prendre une longue douche bien chaude.

Elle sortit de la salle d'eau une demi-heure plus tard, vêtue d'une courte chemise de nuit blanche, les cheveux encore humides. La féline s'allongea sur le lit et se glissa sous la couette avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son réveil. Il était seulement 20h et elle savait qu'elle ne s'endormirait pas de suite. Se redressant, elle attrapa un bouquin et commença sa lecture.

Elle s'interrompit néanmoins pour lire le message de Tenkuu

_« De : Tenkuu_

_Allez courage ! On va mettre le feu avec nos incroyables compétences D ! On est les meilleures ! »_

La jeune filles aux cheveux châtains sourit et répondit avant d'éteindre l'appareil. Le sms de son amie lui avait remis du baume au cœur et le cœur à l'ouvrage !

Le lendemain, son réveil la tira avec le plus grand des sadismes de sa couette chaude et si moelleuse qu'elle aimait tellement. Avec l'élégance et la grâce d'un zombie, elle se rendit à la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette et se débarbouiller un peu.

_« -Raaaaah maudit bas !_râla elle un quart d'heure plus tard, en train de mettre des bas de soie noire »

Décidément, cet uniforme elle ne l'aimait pas du tout ! C'était un véritable calvaire, elle avait l'impression d'être plus nue que vêtue ! Sans parler de cette couronne de feuilles qui étais le summum du ridicule ! C'était un complot pour que ce collège ne lui plaise pas du tout ou bien ?

L'adolescente attrapa son sac et sortie de la chambre en prenant soin de bien tout fermer (habitude prise le jour où elle avait surpris sa mère en train de fouiner partout). Une odeur de shampoing à la fraise et à la vanille s'échappait des deux autres portes, signe que ces colocataires se trouvaient sous la douche. La neko-girl sortit et, armée du plan de l'école, se mit à chercher le réfectoire, même si son estomac était bien trop nouée pour qu'elle puisse manger normalement.

Après avoir une nouvelle fois tournée en rond, elle finit par trouver la gigantesque salle bourdonante de monde et de bruits, d'où s'échappait une odeur plutôt appétissante ! Elle attrapa un bol de lait et un croissant et s'installa à une table dans un coin plus ou moins silencieux et se força à manger, tout en réfléchissant. Elle était étonné que sa mère ne l'ai pas encore appelé pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Mais bon, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre non plus !

« _-Houlà Ange, il va falloir te dépêcher !_pensa elle en regardant sa montre »

« _-Les enfants écoutaient moi s'il-vous-plait !_clama le professeur depuis son estrade, sa voix résonnant dans la vaste salle reprenant l'idée d'un amphithéâtre. _Aujourd'hui nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève dans notre classe et je compte sur vous pour lui faire un accueil correct ! »_

Des murmures se firent aussitôt entendre tandis que les élèves se penchaient vers leurs voisins pour parler de ce qu'on venait de leurs annoncer. Des nouveaux en milieu d'année c'était assez rare pour mériter d'en parler ! Henry se pencha vers son meilleur ami, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_« -Cette fois, évite de la faire tomber dans les pommes en la séduisant, si elle est jolie._dit-il avec malice

_-Mon cher Henry, je n'y peux rien si aucune femme ne résiste à mon charme légendaire ! Et si tu savais à quel point il est dur d'être célèbre…_répondit avec une voix de mélodrame Byron, une main sur le cœur, les yeux levés vers le ciel, ce qui eut pour effet de permettre à quelques filles folles amoureuses de se manifester

_-Bien, tu peux venir !_fit le professeur en se tournant vers la porte »

Celle-ci s'ouvrit et une jeune fille entra, hochant rapidement la tête avant de se mettre au centre de l'estrade, aux côtés du professeur. Les murmures reprirent de plus belle quand les élèves virent ses oreilles et sa queue de chat. Pour Byron et Henry se fût une sorte d'électrochoc. Leurs yeux et leurs bouches s'ouvrirent et se firent rond comme des assiettes.

« -_Je vous présente Ange, qui nous arrive tout droit de France !_présenta avec un sourire bienveillant le professeur._Avez-vous des questions ? »_

Ange promena ses yeux dans les rangs, essayant de voir avec qui elle allait pouvoir s'entendre quand elle vit Byron et Henry. Pour elle se fût comme si une trombe d'eau glacée remplis de limaces lui tombait dessus. Sauf qu'elle le fit savoir.

« -_Les…Les abrutits d'hier !_s'exclama elle en reculant d'un pas, par instinct

_-La fan complètement folle !_s'exclamèrent à leurs tours les deux garçons »

Un lourd silence ce fit dans la salle tandis que le professeur passait ses yeux noisettes sur la jeune fille puis sur les deux autres jeunes gens.

_« -On dirait que vous vous connaissez déjà !_fit-il naïvement avec un grand sourire ravie._ Eh bien, mettons cela à profit ! Ange, va te mettre à coté de Henry, il reste tout juste une place à sa droite ! »_

L'adolescente le regarda comme s'il avait des cornes. Il était stupide ou juste trop naïf ? Ou les deux ?

Elle obéit néanmoins, une aura noire l'entourant littéralement tandis que les deux sportifs la regardait approchait comme si elle était un fantôme ou une menace quelconque (et ils n'avaient peut-être pas tort…). Ange s'assit le plus loin possible sur sa chaise et sortit ses affaires avec mauvaise humeur sous les regards attentifs des deux autres.

Le prof commença son cours, très content et les élèves se mirent au travail.

Les dix premières minutes tout se passa relativement bien. Puis, veillant à ne pas se faire voir, Byron se pencha vers l'adolescente, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_-Alors là, je dois dire que ton stratagème m'impressionne !_chuchota-il._ On ne nous l'avait pas encore fait ce coup là ! Tu bas le records des fan-girl »_

La féline sentit comme une bombe explosait en elle et elle posa brutalement son stylo. OK, ça allait saigner !

**To be continued !**

**Je n'ai jamais écrit de chapitre aussi long ! Suis fière de moi là ^^ !**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2, partie 1 : Une première récréation assez houleuse !**_

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Déjà une semaine de passer et je n'ai toujours pas bosser, c'est pas possible d'être aussi feignasse ! En plus il pleut, je n'ai absolument pas envie de faire mes devoirs et mon ordi est allumé !Et comme j'ai (encore !) une fiction en cours, pourquoi ne pas s'occuper de celle-ci, je vous le demande !**

**Ah au fait : certains personnages seront vraiment pervers alors ne soyez pas choquer ! Quand je décrirais une scène M, je le mettrais en avertissement avant le chapitre et elle sera soulignée par une écriture en gras ! Voilà, maintenant que vous êtes prévenues, je peux commencer mon deuxième chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

L'air passablement agacé de la jeune fille ne parut même pas faire tiquer les deux joueurs de footballs qui la regardèrent chacun avec un petit sourire, particulièrement Byron ! Celui-ci s'était penché un peu plus et tendait un doigt dans sa direction.

« -_Intégrer le collège juste pour pouvoir nous approcher de plus près, il fallait y penser, bravo !_dit-il._ Tu es la première à nous faire le coup !_ »

Ange se retint de se jeter sur lui pour le déchiqueter vivant et installa un sourire charmeur sur son visage tandis qu'elle posait celui-ci sur sa paume. Henry haussa aussitôt un sourcil. Cette attitude n'allait pas du tout avec celle qu'elle avait il y à peine deux secondes ! Son instinct, pas fou, lui souffla de se méfier.

« -_Je crois que le message d'hier et celui de tout à l'heure n'étaient pas suffisament clair._dit elle en attrapant doucement le doigt tendus du blond »

L'attaquant allait répondre quelque chose quand la neko-girl lui tordit subitement le doigt en même temps que le talon haut de sa botte lui écrasait les orteils. Pris entre deux douleurs, l'autre n'arriva pas à crier, bien que sa bouche était grande ouverte et ses yeux exorbités. Il essaya, dans un élan de désir de survie, de se dégager mais elle le tenait bien, ses ongles pointus comme des griffes entrant dans la peau tendre de son doigt. Entre eux deux, Héra ne savait que faire !

Alors qu'il allait essayer de séparer ces deux-là, l'adolescente lâcha sa victime, un sourire de prédateur aux lèvres tandis que Byron tenait son doigt douloureux et agitait son pied meurtris pour essayer de voir s'il lui restait tous ses os !

_« -Non mais tu es complétement folle à lier ma pauvre fille !_chuchota à voix bassa Henry en regardant Ange avec colère, comme pour l'intimider »

Sauf que, au lieu de l'intimider, ça n'eut pour effet que de l'agacer encore plus ! Dans un parfait silence, elle envoya son poing fermé dans l'estomac du garçon aux cheveux bruns, lui coupant violement le souffle dans un « Hourmph ! » très gracieux tandis que son autre poing s'abattait sur sa main posée à plat sur la table de bois.

« _- Henry House, il y a un problème ?_demanda le professeur en se tournant vers eux depuis son tableau, sa craie en main

_-N-non tout va…bien…_répondit le concerné en grimaçant en sourire, plié en deux, sa main douloureuse rouge comme un radis et raide comme du bois »

Le professeur haussa les épaules et reprit son cours comme si de rien n'était tandis que Ange reprenait sa prise de note, un air satisfait sur le visage. Non mais ! Les deux footballeurs la regardèrent comme si elle avait des cornes (à la place elle à des oreilles de chat, alors ça doit faire le même effet la première fois !). Elle était totalement folle ou juste dangereuse ? Hum, après réflexion, il dirait les deux à la fois ! Et cette conclusion n'était pas vraiment rassurante…

Veillant scrupuleusement à ne pas se faire prendre, Ange sortit doucement son téléphone d'une poche de sa jupe et l'installa sur ses genoux, l'ayant sentis vibrer, rabaissant le tissus au passage (à bas les jupes trop courtes !). C'était Tenkuu qui devait lui avoir envoyé un message d'encouragement ou de détresse ! Un œil sur le professeur, elle ouvrit le texto. Bingo !

_«De : Tenkuu_

_Hey mon petit chat ! Devine qui j'ai retrouvé à la Royal Académie ! David ! Si ça c'est pas un bon présage, je ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Et toi, de bonne nouvelle ? »_

La neko-girl sourit. David hein ? Le garçon avec le cache-œil et la passion pour les pingouins, si sa mémoire était bonne. Elle savait que sa meilleure amie aimait beaucoup ce jeune homme (plus particulièrement, elle adorait le taquiner et l'embêtait !). Au moins une qui avait de la chance…

_« De : Ange_

_C'est chouette, tu as retrouvé ton petit pingouin ! Moi c'est la loose totale mais je peux pas en dire plus, je te raconterais tout ce soir ! A plus le petit nuage ! »_

Maintenant, elle était sûre que son amie ne manquerait pas de l'appeler ce soir, ne serait-ce que pour satisfaire son incroyable curiosité ! Et c'était rassurant pour elle, parce que sinon, elle se serait morfondue avec un bon pot de glace au chocolat.

L'horloge de l'école venait de sonner, annonçant la première récréation de la journée, pour le plus grand plaisir des adolescents ! Ange soupira. Elle aussi avant elle adorait la récréation, notamment parce que elle pouvait papoter avec Tenkuu autant qu'il le lui plaisait sans craindre que le professeur ne l'entende ! Oui mais voilà, maintenant c'était finie, elle n'était plus dans son bon vieux petit collège où tout le monde se tapait dans la main en se croisant dans les couloirs ! Ah ah, c'était finie tout ça !

Debout sur les bords en marbre d'une des fontaines de la cour, Wesley scrutait l'horizon (à savoir la masse d'élèves qui sortaient afin de profiter des rayons de soleil avant de reprendre les cours !), l'air plutôt agacé. A ses côtés, Jonas, Apollo, Jeff et Artie Mishman, jeune homme aux cheveux vert-gris ondulés et dont le masque de pierre couvrait énigmatiquement le visage, discutaient tranquillement. Au bout de quelques secondes, Jeff leva le nez vers son compagnon.

_« -Eh, Wesley, je peux savoir ce que tu fiche perché là-haut ?_demanda-il en écartant une de ses mèches qui tombait sur son visage

_-Je cherche Byron et Henry ! C'est pas vrai, où ils sont encore aller ce fourrer ces deux-là ?!_répondit le concerné, la main en visière

-_Le professeur à dû les retenir, calme-toi…_soupira Jeff

_-Ah les voilà !_s'exclama le joueur à la queue de cheval blonde._ Bêh ? Ils font une drôle de tête ! »_

En effet, les deux jeunes gens arrivés, plus gris que pâle, l'air profondément traumatisés, comme s'ils venaient de croiser une cavalerie entière de fantômes ! Ils se dirigèrent vers la fontaine au pas de course et s'assirent avec un même soupir.

_« -Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ?_demanda Artie en se tournant vers eux. _Vous vous êtes fait attaqués ou quoi ?_

_-Vous vous souvenez de la fille neko d'hier ? La fan qui dit ne pas en être une ?_demanda Byron d'une voix plus blanche que son teint (déjà bien pâle pourtant !)

_-Et comment que je m'en souviens !_dit Wesley avec un grand sourire._Surtout du coup qu'elle t'a fichu Aphrodite !_

_-Elle est dans notre classe. »_

La nouvelle tomba comme la pomme sur la tête de Newton ! Les adolescents ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des assiettes, sans dire un seul mot. C'était…..Une plaisanterie ? A voir la tête que faisait les deux autres, ça tirer plus sur le coter du cauchemar !

_« -Mais…Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait pour que vous ayez ces têtes-là ?_s'enquit Artie »

Les deux meilleures amis leurs racontèrent la charmante petite « discussion » qu'ils avaient eu avec la neko-girl, montrant leurs bleus comme preuve. Les cinq autres avalèrent leurs salives devant les différents griffures tandis qu'Apollo bondissait sur le rebord de la fontaine et se mettait à scrutait l'horizon, l'air très concentré.

« _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_lui demanda Wesley en le rejoignant

_-Je cherche la nouvelle !_répondit son ami avec un petit sourire aux lèvres._ Ouh je l'ai trouvé ! Wahou, l'uniforme lui va bien, regarder moi ces jambes ! »_

En effet, assise sur un banc, observant autour d'elle avec l'expression avide de celle qui attend qu'une foule d'amies dévouées apparaissent devant elle, Ange se tenait, ses longues jambes croisées. Et elles les tenaient bien serrer !

Un sourire séducteur aux lèvres, remettant en place le bandeau dans ses cheveux, Apollo sauta à terre et se dirigea vers la jeune fille chat, s'attirant au passage les cris hystériques de ces demoiselles.

Les autres le suivaient du regard, Henry et Byron croisant les doigts pour qu'il s'en sorte vivant et sans trop de blessures…Mais quelque chose leurs disait que ça n'allait pas vraiment être le cas…

Ange retint un soupir de dépit et mit ses mains en coupe pour y appuyer son visage. Elle s'ennuyait, déprimée et n'avait qu'une envie : retourner dans sa chambre pour pouvoir téléphoner en paix à sa meilleure amie et à sa mère (mais juste pour remonter les cloches de celle-ci ! La laisser tomber comme ça, non mais oh ! Ça ne se faisait pas !). Et en plus, la récréation lui semblait interminable, chose totalement nouvelle pour elle !

Les cris hystériques des jeunes filles attirèrent son attention et elle leva naturellement la tête pour en savoir la cause. Pour la plus grande horreur de ses yeux, elle vit Apollo avançait vers elle, en adressant des clins d'œil séducteur à ses « fans ».

_« -Non mais regardez-moi ce fanfaron ! Il se prend pour qui lui ?! On dirait Robert Pattison, aussi insupportable !_pensa-elle avec amertume._ Eh minute ! Il ne faisait pas partie de ces types du club de foot ? »_

Elle l'observa avec attention, pour essayer de confirmer ses soupçons. Quand le jeune homme se mit face à elle, elle l'avait bien reconnu : c'était effectivement un des idiots de footballeur !

_« -Alors ma belle, tu as l'air toute perdue !_fit-il en s'asseyant à ses coter, essayant de la coller contre lui

_-Tu me veux quoi, toi ?!_demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant de ses bras

_-Je venais te proposer une petite visite guidée, rien que toi et moi…Et plus, si affinités ! »_

Cette dernière phrase fit ouvrir des yeux ronds à la jeune fille qui hésita entre le pulvérisais sur place ou le snober.

Pendant ce temps, les autres garçons suivaient la scène sans en perdre une miette. Ils entendaient parfaitement les commérages autour d'eux et se retenaient de sourire.

_« -Regarde, Apollon-sama parle à la nouvelle !_faisait l'un

_-Dommage, j'espère qu'il ne va pas la séduire, elle me plaisait bien moi…_

_-Avec ta tête ? Elle se serait carapatée en courant très vite !_

_-Répète un peu pour voir ! _

_-Vous disputez pas, regardez ! On dirait qu'elle s'énerve ! »_

Et en effet, Ange commencer à en avoir sérieusement assez de l'insistance du footballeur ! Celui-ci s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle, essayant d'attirer son visage à lui quand il franchit le centimètre de trop…Sans même prendre de l'élan, la neko-girl lui administra une gifle résonnante, se retenant à grand-peine de lui mettre un bon coup de poing. Surpris, Apollo garda la tête tournée sur le côté tandis que les filles poussaient des cris outrées, formant un cercle autour d'eux.

« _-Elle à oser frapper Apollon-sama !_s'exclama l'une d'elle en montrant la coupable du doigt

_-Vengeons Apollon-sama !_

_-Ce n'est rien mesdemoiselles, ne vous en faites pas !_intervint le footballeur en leurs adressant un sourire, provoquant des cris d'hystérie »

Ange regarda la scène avec un air profondément choqué. Quoi ? Elles étaient folles de lui à ce point ?

Byron et les autres avaient observé la gifle avec des yeux ronds comme des assiettes. Cette fois c'était sûr et certain ! La nouvelle était totalement folle !

Cette conclusion parut plaire à Wesley qui ébouriffa un peu le haut de sa chemise et écarta Artie et Jonas qui se trouvait face à lui.

_« -C'est à mon tour maintenant d'entrer en scène !_dit-il en sortant son sourire le plus sexy

_-Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?_s'exclama Henry en se tournant vers lui. _Elle va t'arracher les tripes !_

_-Mais non, admirez l'artiste ! »_

Sûr de lui, le jeune homme se dirigea vers Ange qui le regarda approcher. Au suivant de ses messieurs, elle allait rire !

**Normalement ce chapitre aurait dû être un peu plus loin mais pour cause de présence familiale un peu trop encombrante, je vais finir ici ! On va dire que c'est la partie 1 !**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 2, partie 2 : Entrevue brutale avec les garçons**_

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Je sais pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois que je suis malade comme un chien, je me sens obligée d'écrire un peu. Peut-être parce que je m'ennuie comme un rat mort…Ou alors parce que je n'ai pas envie de faire mes devoirs tout de suite… C'est forcément l'un ou l'autre de toute façon !**

**Alors au fait, comme je l'ai dit sur mon topic de lemon (si vous ne le lisez pas tant pis, c'est pas bien grave !), j'écris beaucoup de choses en même temps et j'ai une pression énorme sur les épaules à cause du lycée donc du coup, il m'arrive de délaisser un peu (ou beaucoup) certaines de mes histoires. Mais je ne compte absolument pas les abandonner !**

**Maintenant j'arrête de vous embêter avec mon blabla et je vous laisse lire le chapitre !**

**XXX**

Wesley s'approchait donc en roulant des mécaniques, adressant des baisers du bout des doigts aux demoiselles folles amoureuses. De son côté, Apollo se faisait consoler de son (lamentable) échec par deux jolies filles à fortes poitrines, tandis que les autres membres de l'équipe observaient avec un intérêt inquiet ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Ange remonta un peu les manches de son uniforme, prête à transformer en compote liquide le prochain candidat. D'un côté, ça tombait bien, elle avait besoin de se défouler un bon petit coup !

_« -Salut beauté-neko !_la salua avec un petit claquement de doigts charmeur le joueur, s'installant aussi près que possible d'elle »

La jeune fille se contenta de lui adressa un regard agressif, et terriblement noir, avant de sortir son téléphone pour le snober avec superbe. Mais, malheureusement, Wesley ne se découragea pas !

« _-Tu sais qu'une si jolie jeune fille ne devrait pas se battre ! Ca fait vraiment garçon manqué !_susurra-il en passant un doigt le long de la cuisse d'Ange »

Celle-ci dégagea sa jambe et lui asséna un coup sec sur la main, lui tordant à moitié les doigts au passage, provoquant des hurlements hystériques de la part des jeunes filles (ça commençait à faire beaucoup !)

« _-Quoique…Avec les attributs féminins que tu as, aucun risque de confondre !_fit l'adolescent en louchant avec un grand sourire sur le discret décolleté de son interlocutrice

_-Cette fois c'est bon, il est cuit…_gémit Henry, suite à la remarque en mettant une main sur son visage

_-Il semblerait que je doive intervenir._fit avec un faux soupir Byron, arrangeant un peu sa longue chevelure blonde »

D'une démarche souple, il se dirigea vers les deux autres, les élèves spectateurs s'écartant sur son passage en chuchotant ou en espérant avec désespoir de capter son attention pour au moins quelque secondes !

Wesley, quand à lui, se trouvait dans une bien mauvaise posture ! Folle de rage, les oreilles et la queue tout hérissées, Ange l'avait attrapé par le col et lui remontait sérieusement les bretelles en l'insultant copieusement, parfois en français ou en italien. Le footballeur lui répondait par des sourires séducteurs…Il sourit néanmoins beaucoup moins quand, sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, il fit un joli vol plané et atterrit pile dans une masse de jolies filles ! Un mal pour un bien donc ! Tandis que ces demoiselles se faisaient un devoir de vérifier que leur idole n'était pas blessé, Byron continuait d'avancer vers la neko-girl !

_« -Aphrodite-sama va entrer en scène !_dit quelqu'un dans la foule

_-Cette fois c'est fichu, elle va lui tomber dans les bras…Toutes les filles sont folles de ce type !_ajouta un autre

_-En même temps il y a de quoi !_s'exclama une voix aiguë »

Cette dernière remarque fit sourire Byron.

L'agacement de la jeune fille chat atteint son paroxysme quand elle vit l'attaquant blond.

_« -UNE remarque de sa part, une seule, et je l'envoie valser dans la fontaine !_pensa-elle en adressant un regard pulvérisateur au joueur

_-On dirait que tu t'attires déjà des ennuis alors même que ce n'est que ton premier jour !_fit-il en croisant les bras, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres. _Tu sais que frapper un membre de l'Elite est puni de travaux d'intérêts généraux ?_

_-Je sais même que ces travaux ne sont pas généraux et ne concernent que l'Elite comme tu dis._répondit du tac au tac Ange en se levant pour se mettre à la même hauteur

_-On dirait que ça chauffe !_fit quelqu'un dans la masse

_-Allez Aphrodite-sama ! »_

La neko-girl se retint de rire. « Aphrodite » hein ? Ce surnom lui allait comme un gant !

Pendant que Wesley se consolait de son échec avec une demoiselle du nom de Riko, Henry commençait à avancer, refusant de laisser son meilleur ami dans la mouise, comme il le disait si bien ! Les autres continuaient de regarder, attendant la suite en retenant leurs respirations.

Byron approcha un peu son visage de celui de la fille-chat, plongeant ses yeux rouges dans ceux violets de la nouvelle. Celle-ci se prépara à sortir ses griffes.

_« -Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de faire tout ça pour que je te remarque._chuchota-t-il de manière à ce qu'elle soit la seule à entendre. _Si tu tiens tant que ça à être avec nous, je peux m'arranger pour te donner une place privilégiée dans le fan-club ! »_

Ce qui suivit se passa tellement rapidement que les autres mirent un peu de temps avant de le comprendre. Ange attrapa le footballeur blond par le col, lui assénant au passage un bon coup de genoux à l'estomac, fit une légère rotation sur elle-même et, montrant une force assez impressionnante, envoya l'autre faire un très joli vol plané…avant d'atterrir pile poil dans la fontaine, en arrosant ses amis au passage.

Quelques secondes de silence ébahies suivirent. Ces quelques secondes furent nécessaires avant que tous les membres de l'équipe se précipitent pour aider leur capitaine à sortir de l'eau. Celui-ci, les cheveux en pétard, trempé et sonné, ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il s'était passé et était trop occupé à essayer de cracher l'eau qu'il avait bu involontairement. Zigzaguant un peu, il parvint à sortir de la fontaine, épaulé par son meilleur ami qui adressa un regard noir à l'adolescente. Têtu, Byron essaya de faire un pas en direction de celle-ci mais l'autre le retint.

« _-Laisse tomber Byron, tu vois bien qu'elle est têtue comme une mule !_dit-il suffisamment fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre. _Et forte comme un troll aussi…_ajouta-il en repensant au vol plané de son capitaine

_-Voyons Henry-kun ! On ne traite pas les jolies filles de mule et encore moins de troll !_fit Wesley, un bras autour des épaules de sa fan

_-Oh, Athéna-sama, vous êtes si bon !_fit celle-ci, les mains devant la bouche, un grand sourire au visage

_-Hum, je sais on me le dit souvent !_répondit le joueur avec un sourire douteux »

Ange retint un long soupir et, attrapant son sac, décida de se mettre à l'abri de tout ça. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de se frayer un chemin dans la masse : on s'écartait sur son passage ! Pratique…

XXX

Enfin….Enfin la journée de cours était finie ! Trainant son sac d'une main faible, sa couronne de feuilles réglementaire dans l'autre, la neko-girl poussa la porte de l'épaule et s'effondra sur le sofa du mini-salon qui reliait sa chambre et celle des deux autres colocataires.

Elle était épuisée. Tout simplement épuisée. Tant par les cours que par le changement, et surtout la petite bagarre qui avait eu lieu le matin même dans la cour (curieusement, elle n'avait même pas été enguirlandée par un professeur !). Fort heureusement, les profs étaient plutôt sympas sur la quantité de devoir qu'ils donnaient ! D'ailleurs, elle ferait mieux de s'y mettre maintenant.

La jeune fille à l'épaisse chevelure noire n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir son sac que deux tornades colorées faisaient irruption dans la pièce, à grands renforts de rire, la faisant violement sursauter.

_« -Salut ! Tu es notre nouvelle, la fille-chat ?! On a entendu parler de toi toute la journée et on avait suuuuuper hâte de te rencontrer !_s'exclama jovialement une jeune fille à la tignasse rose bonbon parée d'un chouchou fantaisie et d'une barrette en forme de fraise, avec deux grands yeux bleus électrique

_-On est trop contente que tu sois notre camarade de chambre ! Ah et au fait, moi je suis Lilah et elle, c'est Sarah !_continua une autre fille, cette fois avec des cheveux châtains et aux jolies mèches vertes pomme et aux pétillants yeux jaunes

_-Heu…Moi aussi…. je suis contente….de vous connaitre?_fit la neko-girl, surprise par cet assaut de couleur

_-On à entendu parler de toi toute la journée ! Ce que tu as fait, avec les Divinités, c'était à la fois cool et hyper courageux ! Parce que maintenant, le fan-club t'en veut à mooooort !_fit Sarah en remuant un peu partout, un immense sourire au visage

_-Les Divinités ? Je vois pas pourquoi on les appelle comme ça…_

_-Parce que leur entraineur, Ray Darck, leur a imposé d'utiliser des surnoms de Dieux ! »_

Ray Darck…Ce nom disait quelque chose à l'adolescente chat mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi…Bah, de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ?

Elle découvrit, pour son plus grand malheur, que ces deux colocataires étaient…incroyablement bavardes. Pendant un peu plus d'une heure, elles lui racontèrent en détail ce qu'il se passait au collège Zeus et son mode de fonctionnement.

Ange finit par trouver une échappatoire et fila s'enfermer dans sa chambre avant de se laisser tomber avec soulagement sur son lit, détachant avec délice ses cheveux. Bon sang ce que ça faisait du bien d'être décoiffée! Roulant sur la couette, elle attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie. Au bout de deux sonnerie, celle-ci décrocha.

_« -Ah ben enfin, j'ai crû que tu allais jamais m'appeler !_fit Tenkuu au bout du fil

_-Désolée mais deux pies refusaient de me laisser quitter le nid_

_-Bouffe-les la prochaine fois !_

_-J'y penserais ! Au fait, si je te disais que les crétins d'hier, dont je t'ai parlé, sont dans le collège, que deux d'entre eux sont dans ma classe, qu'ils m'ont cherché des noises à la récré, qu'ils ont un fan-club et qu'on les appellent Divinités, tu me dirais quoi ?_

_-Je te dirais : Eh ben j'suis pas mieux lotie !_

_-Ah ? Pourquoi ça ?_

_-Parce que le con de singe d'hier est également dans ma classe._

_-Quoi ? »_

L'exclamation était sortie de sa bouche avant même qu'elle puisse y réfléchir ! C'était un coup du sort c'est ça ? Quelqu'un, quelque part leur en voulait ! Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre option…

_« -Attends attends…Tu veux dire que…_

_-Eh ouais… Tiens ben figure-toi qu'il a même un prénom : Caleb Stonewall ! Quand je l'ai vu débarquer j'ai crû que j'allais en avaler mon stylo ! Figure-toi que Môssieur vient d'une autre ville et qu'il a beaucoup de temps de route, ce qui explique qu'il soit arrivé en milieu de journée ! Tu parles ! Hier, il y était bien en ville alors faut qu'il arrête de raconter des conneries ! »_

Ange se retint de pouffer de rire en entendant le ton plus qu'indigné de sa meilleure amie ! Il était clair qu'elle et ce Caleb n'allaient pas s'entendre !...Quoique!

Elles continuèrent de bavarder pendant un bon moment avant de se décider à raccrocher. Juste après, la neko-girl remarqua un sms de sa mère. Retenant un soupir, elle y répondit aussitôt avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bains. Demain, elle n'avait pas cours de l'après-midi (contrairement à Tenkuu, niark niark !) et devait acheter du matériel de calligraphie. Elle n'avait donc qu'une seule solution : aller affronter le centre commercial !

XXX

**Reuh, bon celui-ci il est plié…Dans le prochain chapitre, nous découvrirons l'arrivée d'un personnage que je me plait à appeler « sexy courant d'air » :D !**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 3 : Heureuse rencontre pour grosse galère !_

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Vous connaissez le mythe de l'artiste maudit ? Vous savez, quand on dit que pour écrire de belles choses, ou en peintre sculpter etc, il faut être mal, torturé par la vie…Eh ben je pense que je n'en suis pas loin ! Je suis de nouveau malade et voilà que j'ai soudain envie d'écrire ! Et, pour ajouter à mon malheur, il neige de nouveau ! Je suis maudite, j'en suis sûre ! En plus Tenkuu m'a abandonner pour une semaine…**

**XXX**

Dès la première sonnerie du réveil, l'adolescente aux yeux violets avait bondis hors de son lit, chose qui était fort rare chez elle, pour se préparer au plus vite. L'idée d'une journée de totale liberté la ravissait totalement et elle se dépêcha d'enfiler une robe noire à motifs violets (sa préférée) et courut dans la salle de bain. Pas question que son sens de l'orientation lui grignote une partie de la journée, il fallait donc qu'elle parte de bonne heure !

_« - Si je prends mon plan et si je le suis à la lettre, ça devrait parfaitement aller !_pensa-elle, quelques minutes plus tard, en se servant un grand bol de lait au réfectoire du collège »

Elle alla s'installer à une table, bientôt rejointe (malheureusement !) par Sarah et Lilas qui s'empressèrent de lui demander ses projets pour la journée. Ange grimaça de manière assez convaincante et leurs dits qu'elle avait l'intention de se rendre en ville, **seule**, en insistant particulièrement sur le « seule ». Les deux tornades se mirent aussitôt à protester, l'assaillant sous une montagne de couleurs chatoyantes ! Elle riposta, sous les regards intéressés des autres élèves proches de leur table.

Pendant ce temps, dans une petite salle fermée, juste à coter du réfectoire, les membres du club de foot discutaient de leurs victoires futures, autour de leurs petits-déjeuners.

_« - Je suis étonné que l'équipe de la Royal Académie n'est pas encore abandonné, après la raclée que nous avons mis à nos précédents adversaires !_fit Wesley avec un sourire, nonchalamment appuyer sur sa chaise

-_Les mortels sont têtues, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps !_répondit Byron sur le même temps, jouant avec le grand verre en argent devant lui »

Les autres approuvèrent et levèrent leurs verres, identiques à celui de Byron, pour trinquer à leurs victoires prochaines. Dans les récipients, un liquide argenté s'agita doucement.

Xx

Gigantesque était le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit alors qu'elle n'était même pas encore entrée. Et ce genre de première impression était mauvaise pour son sens de l'orientation et elle. L'adolescente baissa les yeux sur son portable, qu'elle tenait encore à la main. Quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'arrive à destination, elle avait envoyé un message à sa meilleure amie où elle lui annonçait ses projets pour la journée. Ceux à quoi Tenkuu avait répondu _« Ah saleté ! Pendant que je supporte bravement deux heures de maths et deux heures de physique-chimie, toi tu pars t'éclater en centre-ville sans même compatir à mon sort ! Vilain minou ! Pour la peine, je te souhaite de te perdre, na ! »_ Merci Tenkuu, trop aimable…

_« -Bon allez !_pensa-elle en rangeant l'appareil._ Tu peux le faire, Ange, tu peux le faire ! Tu as ton plan pour te repérer !...D'ailleurs où est-ce qu'il est ? »_

Prise d'une subite crise de doute, la neko-girl se mit à chercher dans toute sa poche et son sac avec frénésie, les oreilles se hérissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle constatait qu'elle avait purement et simplement oublier de prendre son plan. Prête à fondre en larmes elle s'appuya contre une poutre en regardant le vide devant elle. Vide qui n'était pas totalement vide d'ailleurs car elle aperçue…des plans du centre-commercial posés sur un stand, pile devant elle ! Alléluia les dieux ne l'avait pas encore totalement abandonné !

Soulagée et ravie, elle en prit un et franchit les portes automatiques avec la légèreté d'un petit papillon…avant de s'arrêter aussi sec. L'intérieur était encore plus grand que ce que la façade laisser deviner. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs avala sa salive et déroula le plan. Après quelques secondes de lecture, elle constata que quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose d'important.

Au fil du temps, elle avait appris une chose importante : le destin ne résiste jamais à l'idée de faire une bonne blague à des âmes innocentes. Et Ange venait d'être victime de l'une d'elles : le stand à l'entrée était une publicité pour un autre centre-commercial. Le plan qu'elle tenait à la main était donc celui d'un autre.

« _-Mais c'est pas vraiiiii…. !_clama-elle en se laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol (tout en veillant à ce que sa jupe ne remonte pas trop, quand même !) »

La queue et les oreilles affaissées, elle regarda tristement autour d'elle. Les passants la regardaient avec étonnement et certain enfants commençaient à se rassembler autour d'elle, tenant toujours le bras de leurs parents.

« _-Oups ! Tu ferais mieux de te ressaisir ma grande, on dirait que tu attires un peu trop l'attention !_pensa-elle »

En un bond, elle fut debout et adressa un sourire éclatant aux petits curieux.

« _-Maman maman, regarde !_cria une petite fille en la désignant du doigt. _Un chat géant !_

_-Maman, je peux avoir le chat là ?_demanda un autre petit garçon

-_Voyons mon cœur ! Tu vois bien que la demoiselle est en train de travailler !_répondit la mère avec une fausse autorité

_-Mais mamaaaaan ! »_

Sentant venir le danger, la neko-girl aux prunelles violettes voulus s'éloigner quand soudain, un bambin lui attrapa la queue et tira sans ménagement, la faisant glapir de douleur.

_« -Je n'arrive pas à l'enlever ! C'est une vrai !_fit le coupable en tirant de plus belle »

Aussitôt après, une dizaine d'enfants se jetèrent littéralement sur elle, la renversant sur le ventre, ce qui leurs permit d'escalader son dos pour tirer à leurs aises. Les parents regardaient, les bras ballants, bien que certain essaient de récupérer leurs enfants. Devaient-ils intervenir ou bien profiter de cette attraction improvisée pour se détendre un peu ?

Quand à Ange, la situation mettait sa patience à rude épreuve et celle-ci était sur le point d'atteindre son niveau critique.

« _-Si je veux m'en sortir entière, il faut absolument que je trouve très très vite une bonne idée !_pensa-elle en envoyant de légers coups de pieds à un pervers miniature qui essayait de voir sa culotte._ Oh, je sais ! »_

Elle donna un petit coup de hanches pour faire déguerpir le bambin sur ses reins et se retourna sur le ventre, sifflant longuement pour attirer l'attention des petits.

« _-Eh les enfants, écoutez-moi attentivement ! J'ai caché douze pelotes de laines partout dans le centre-commercial ! Celui ou celle qui m'en apporteras six pourras jouer avec moi toute la journée ! Et celui ou celle qui me les rapporteras toutes seras mon nouveau maitre ! Les pelotes sont petites, de couleurs violettes et elles ont toutes un petit grelot au bout ! »_

Des étoiles brillèrent dans les yeux des enfants qui se précipitèrent un peu partout dans les magasins, trainants leurs parents par un bras. Soulagée, l'adolescente remis en place ses vêtements et ses cheveux avant de partir à la recherche d'un magasin de calligraphie ou autre.

Xx

Une heure. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle tenait en rond comme une pauvre cruche dans tout le centre-commercial, sans rien trouver. Les seuls qui lui avaient adressé la parole étaient des adolescents vaniteux et trop dragueurs qui avaient finis suspendus par la ceinture aux branches d'un arbre en pot. Les autres gens se contentaient d'accélérer le pas ou de secouer la tête quand elle les interpellait pour leurs demander son chemin. Vive la solidarité, qu'ils disaient !

« _- Et pour couronner le tout, je ne sais même plus où se trouve la sortie.. !Rah j'en ai marre ! _grogna la neko-girl en manquant de s'arracher les cheveux, sans s'arrêter de marcher »

Elle accéléra un peu le pas, regardant autour d'elle dans l'espoir qu'un panneau se matérialise sous ses yeux (vœu qui avait bien sûr de très faible chance de se réaliser…). Elle regardait partout…sauf devant elle. Et, pile devant elle justement, une autre personne marchait, très charger, et sans regarder où elle aller également. Le choc fut inévitable.

Dans un vacarme assourdissant, les deux jeunes gens se rentrèrent dedans, faisant voler autour d'eux les sacs en carton. Poussant un cri de surprise, Ange essaya de reculer mais perdit l'équilibre. Elle voulut se raccrocher à l'autre qui tomba en arrière. La fille-chat finit donc allonger de tout son long sur l'autre personne. Un garçon, à en juger par l'odeur de parfum et de phéromones qui lui chatouillaient doucement le nez.

« _-Désoler désoler !_s'exclama-elle en se redressant d'un bond, éjectant quelques paquets qui avaient élues domiciles sur son dos

-_Aie aie aie…._fit le concerné en se frottant le crâne »

L'adolescente aux yeux violets le détailla. Assez grand, de son âge environ, des cheveux bleus en queue de cheval, des yeux ambrés/marrons, dont un cacher par une épaisse mèche de cheveux…Pas mal du tout le mec !

« _-Eh, ça va ?_demanda elle en tendant ses mains pour l'aider à se relever._ Pas trop de mal ?_

_-Merci, ça va, je me suis juste un peu cogné la tête, rien de grave._répondit le garçon en acceptant son aide

_-J'aurais dû regarder devant moi, ça aurais évité que je te renverse comme ça…_

_-Ce n'est pas bien grave, je ne regardais pas vraiment devant moi. Tu es nouvelle en ville ? Je ne t'avais pas encore jamais vue ?_

_-Tu vas me dire que tu connais tout le monde dans une ville de plus de mille habitants ?_

_-Non, c'est surtout que je viens ici toute les semaines et que je connais le centre comme ma poche, donc la clientèle avec. _

_-Alléluiah ! »_

L'exclamation était sortie toute seule de sa bouche tandis qu'elle levait les bras au ciel, l'air prête à se mettre à genoux. Le garçon la regarda, « légèrement » surpris. Elle avait perdu la tête ?

« -_Je t'en prie, dit moi où je peux trouver un magasin de calligraphie, ou une librairie… !_demanda Ange en joignant les mains

-_Hein ? Mais…Il n'y en a pas dans ce centre…_répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus, les mains devant son visage pour tenter de se protéger de l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille

-_Quoi ?! Je tourne en rond depuis une heure pour rien ?!_s'exclama la neko-girl,furieuse._ Et ce putain de plan qui me sers à rien ! Pouvez pas le dire que c'était celui d'un autre centre ?! »_

Le jeune homme la regarda déchirer le papier en marmonnant des insultes, l'air plus que furieuse. Il jeta un œil compatissant au pauvre plan…avant de remarquer un détail qui avait son importance.

« _-Eh attend !_s'exclama-il._ Dans le centre de ce plan, il y a un magasin de calligraphie !_

_-Vraiment ?!_s'exclama la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs en se tournant vers lui, un immense sourire éclatant au visage

-_Oui, je le connais. En sortant du centre-commercial tu dois tourner à droite et continuer tout droit jusqu'au croisement, ensuite tu tournes à gauche et tu y es !_expliqua le garçon avec un léger sourire

_-Ok super ! Merci beaucoup et à bientôt j'espère !_fit Ange en commençant à partir

-_Heu…La sortie c'est par là…_it le jeune homme en lui indiquant la direction opposée »

L'adolescente se stoppa net, désespérée et poussa un soupir venue du fond du cœur. L'autre la regarda un peu, commençant à se douter qu'elle ne devait pas avoir un sens de l'orientation formidable. Voir même carrément inexistant…

« -_Tu….veux que je t'y accompagne ?_proposa-il tandis que ses joues prenaient une jolie couleur rose

-_Tu veux bien ?!_demanda la fille-chat en se redressant d'un coup

-_Ou..Oui bien sûr !_

_-Merci beaucoup heu….Nathan ! »_

L'adolescent eu un léger sursaut de surprise tandis que la neko-girl aux prunelles violettes réaliser qu'elle venait de faire une petite bourde !

« _-Comment connais-tu mon prénom ?_demanda Nathan

-_Heu…j'ai heu…dit au hasard !_répondit à la hâte la concernée »

Il devait déjà la trouvée bizarre avec ses attributs, alors lui dire qu'elle possédait des capacités de télépathie, elle n'était pas tellement sûre que ça passe ! Heureusement pour elle, il parut la croire.

Ils ramassèrent les paquets qui trainaient toujours sur le sol et se dirigèrent ensemble vers la sortie du centre-commercial. Soudain des cris hystériques et un bruit semblable à un troupeau d'éléphants en train de charger se fit entendre. Le bruit venait de derrière eux. Surpris, et craignant légèrement pour leurs vies et/ou leurs santés, les deux adolescents se retournèrent…Une véritable armée d'enfants couraient vers eux, brandissant des pelotes de laines de toutes les tailles dans leurs mains, petites mais redoutables. Et, à ne pas en douter, celle qui les intéresser, c'était Ange !

_« -Aaah !Fuyons !_cria-t-elle en attrapant la main de Nathan et en l'entrainant dans une course folle

-_Hein ?! Mais attend ! Tu vas nous paumeeeeer ! »_

Son cri résonna dans le centre tandis que la jeune fille l'entrainait dans une course folle au travers du labyrinthe des rues…qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout.

XXX

**Et voilà il est posté ! Quand tu rentreras, tu auras la surprise d'un chapitre tout chaud Tenkuu ^^ ! Ah oui, pour répondre aux questions : le début de la fic se passe avant le FFI, pour les besoins de l'histoire, mais après, on ne vas plus du tout suivre le rythme de l'animé !**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5 : Semblant d'amitié !...Et autres indésirables._

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Mais putain de meeeeeeeeerde (entrée très classe, vous l'avez remarqué.) ! J'en ai marre ! Et vous savez pourquoi ?! Parce que, comme tout artiste (oui je me plait à me désigner comme tel) j'ai une fouuuuule d'idée et un groooooos manque de TEMPS !**

**MAIS ! Je fais le serment de finir TOUTES mes histoires en cours avant la rentrée de septembre prochain ! Je le jure sur l'âme de mon pauvre stylo plume m'ayant quitté il y a un an !...Maintenant vous pouvez lire le chapitre.**

**XXX**

Au bout d'un temps qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de calculer, Ange se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol (toujours en vérifiant que sa jupe ne remontait pas de trop). Mais cette fois-ci c'était de soulagement. Elle avait enfin réussis à semer le troupeau de gremlins taille mini-humains qui les poursuivaient en poussant d'horribles ultra-sons. Si elle n'avait pas la respiration aussi saccadée, elle en hurlerait de bonheur sur les toits !

Son regard se posa alors sur sa vict...Sur Nathan qui, allonger sur le béton pavé, un air profondément traumatisé sur le visage, enfoncés avec désespoir ses ongles dans le sol, fixant un point invisible devant lui.

Finalement, elle n'aurait peut-être pas due les faire courir aussi longtemps sur ce petit muret de jardin et sauter par-dessus ce buisson de ronces. Bon, elle admettait aussi que sauter du toit d'un manège puisse être une expérience déplaisante pour qui n'y était pas habituer et que se faire poursuivre par une bande de chiens énormes (foutues bestioles !) n'était pas non plus très agréables. M'enfin quand même ce n'était pas la peine de faire cette tête ! N'est-ce pas ?

« -_Bon ! On y va ?_fit-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds

_-Nous somme totalement à l'opposé maintenant, à cause de toi… »_

La voix du jeune homme semblait venue du fin fond des enfers les plus noirs et les mauvaises, tandis qu'une aura très noir (et fort inquiétante) l'entourée alors qu'il levait la tête du côté de son interlocutrice. Ce qui eut pour effet de hérisser tous les poils de la jeune fille (sa queue devait ressembler à un plumeau géant maintenant…) tandis qu'elle poussait un miaulement de surprise. En effet, il n'avait pas l'air du tout du tout content ! Bon ! Attaque **Petit Chaton tout mignon tout plein qui as peur **!

Nathan se retrouva donc face à une neko girl qui le fixait avec de grands yeux violets humides de larmes, queues et oreilles basses, tremblante de tous ses membres, poussant de temps en temps un miaulement plaintif. Lentement, mais sûrement, il sentit ses joues prendre une douce couleur rouge tandis que sa colère fondait comme neige au soleil. Comment rester fâché devant une fille qui vous faisait les yeux doux… ?

« -_Bon…Allons-y…_finit-il par soupirer

-_Oui !_s'exclama Ange, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage

_-Tu faisais semblant de pleurer ?!_

_-Ben oui, pourquoi ?_ »

Nathan fronça les sourcils, courroucé. Il devait reconnaitre un truc : pour ce qui était de jouer la comédie, elle était bien meilleure que lui !

« -_Pour ce qui est de se perdre aussi elle est meilleure que moi !_pensa-il en voyant qu'elle repartait de nouveau au petit bonheur la chance »

Le trajet fut assez court mais particulièrement mouvementée. Et pour cause : la neko girl aux cheveux noirs ne manquait pas d'énergie et le jeune homme aux yeux ambrés avait parfois un peu de mal à la calmer ! Mais il devait bien s'avouer qu'elle était vraiment sympa ! Il fallait juste suivre son rythme !

Xxx

« -_Voilà, on est arrivés._fit Nathan environ un quart d'heure plus tard alors qu'ils entraient dans un autre centre-commercial. _Tu sauras te débrouiller pour retrouver ton chemin ?_

_-Oui oui !_répondit à la volée l'adolescente qui observait avec intérêt un stylo-plume très beau

_-Tu es sûre ?_

_-Oui oui ! »_

Aller savoir pourquoi, mais la réponse ne sembla pas vraiment convaincre le bleuté qui fit une moue dubitative. Est-ce qu'elle ne risquait pas de se perdre encore une fois, si elle était aussi distraite qu'elle en avait l'air ?

_« -Dans le doute, je vais rester pour te raccompagner chez toi à la fin des cours._décida-il

_-Oui oui ! »_

Cette fois, les doutes n'était pas permis. Elle n'écoutait pas du tout ce qu'elle lui disait, ou alors à moitié seulement !

Les soixante minutes qui suivirent furent longues, remplis de stupéfaction à degrés variés et de gros éclats de rire pour les deux adolescents. Nathan avait essayé pendant un moment de lui faire expliciter pourquoi les enfants couraient ainsi vers elle avec des pelotes de laines mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé (et personne ne pouvait le lui reprocher d'ailleurs !). Elle avait son honneur elle aussi, non mais !

Xxx

_« -Pfiouh je suis fatiguée !_soupira la neko girl en se laissant tomber sur la chaise, un air soulager au visage

_-Pareil pour moi !_dit à son tour le jeune homme en s'installant face à elle, retenant difficilement un bâillement »

Même les meilleurs ayants, au bout d'un moment, besoin d'un peu de repos, ils avaient tous deux pris la décision de s'installer dans un café pour se rafraîchir un peu.

_« -Je persiste à penser que tu n'aurais pas dû balancer cet encre de Chine sur le visage de ce mec, tout à l'heure._risqua le bleuté avec un sourire

-_Eh ! Je ne supporte pas que l'on dise que les plumes sont toutes les mêmes et que c'est démodés ! Il a commis un crime en disant cela, et je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser un crime impuni !_se défendit la jeune femme brune en pouffant doucement de rire

_-Moui…Je pense qu'il y a avait quand même une autre façon de le lui dire !_

_-J'y penserais peut-être la prochaine fois ! »_

Nathan leva les yeux au ciel. Pourvu qu'il n'y est pas de prochaine fois alors, pensa-il avec un sourire légèrement moqueur. Ange, qui avait captée cette pensée, lui souffla un peu de diabolo aux cerises sur le visage avec sa paille. L'autre répondit aussitôt par des protestations indignées qui ne manquèrent pas de la faire rire.

« _-Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit dans quel collège tu es ?_fit remarquer la fille-chat

_-Toi non plus je te signal ! Mais qu'importe, moi je suis au collège Raimons._

_-Oh je connais un peu ! Il parait qu'il est très agréable !_

_-Ça peut aller ! Et toi tu es où ?_

_-Au collège Zeus. »_

Nathan en laissa tomber sa paille sur la table, sous le regard surpris de son amie. Ben quoi ? Elle avait dit une bêtise ?

_« -Un problème ?_fit-elle en relevant un sourcil

_-Heu…C'est un collège un peu…spécial._répondit Nathan en choisissant soigneusement ses mots »

Ah ça ! Ce n'est pas elle qui allait lui donner tort, surtout en voyant les cas sociaux que les enceintes de l'établissement abritaient ! Non, elle ne tairait pas la rumeur que Zeus était un collège spécial !

_« -Dit-moi…_commença le jeune adolescent aux cheveux bleutés._ C'est vrai que tous les élèves portent une couronne de feuilles dans les cheveux ?_

_-Oui…_confirma Ange en pestant intérieurement contre cette horreur qui lui grattait horriblement le crâne toute la journée

_-Et c'est vrai que les filles doivent toujours être en talons ?_

_-Ca aussi c'est vrai… »_

Si un jour elle tombait sur le type qui avait décidé de leurs mettre cet uniforme, elle lui ferait la peau ou irait sauter sur sa tombe ! Parole de chat !

Xxx

_« -Merci beaucoup de m'avoir ramené Nathan ! Je ne sais pas si j'aurais retrouvé mon chemin toute seule !_

_-C'est justement pour ça que je t'ai raccompagné ! Au revoir Ange !_

_-A bientôt Nathan ! »_

La saluant d'un signe de main, le garçon aux yeux ambrés disparut au coin de la rue tandis que Ange remontait (difficilement tant ses pieds lui faisaient mal) dans sa chambre. Elle était fatiguée, crevée et épuisée mais aussi très contente. Elle avait acheté tout ce dont elle avait besoin et en plus elle venait de se faire un nouvel ami ! Mais que du bonheur ma parole !

Xxx

Henry bailla et regarda à sa droite. Byron, une mèche de cheveux enroulés autour de ses doigts, rêvassé en faisant de temps en temps un coucou aux jolies filles. Banal. A sa droite, la fille chat gribouillée sur sa feuille en tapant d'un pied un rythme qu'elle se passait dans la tête. Bof.

_« -Les enfants j'ai une nouvelle à vous dire !_fit le professeur en entrant._ Vous allez me faire un grand exposé par groupe ! »_

Un brouhaha se fit aussitôt entendre, brouhaha que le malheureux prof eu toute les peines du monde à faire cesser !

_« -Mais !_fit-il avec un sourire sournois._**Je**__ vais constituer les groupes ! »_

Ange sentit ses oreilles se dressaient. Il allait choisir ? OK, qu'on ouvre tout de suite les fenêtres pour qu'elle puisse sauter !

XXX

Plus court que prévu pour cause principal de manque de temps ! Un autre très bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6 : Ne pas l'étrangler…_

Petit mot de l'auteur : Je veux poster le plus de chapitres aussi vite que possible, pour vous satisfaire, mes chers petits lecteurs ! (non je n'essaie pas de vous brosser dans le sens du poil pour me faire pardonner une quelconque faute voyons !) Et NON je ne change pas d'humeur comme une girouette ! Qui as osé insinuer ça ?!

XXX

Un silence polaire s'était installé dans la classe suite à la déclaration du professeur qui se frottait les mains avec un air diabolique (pour une fois que lui pouvait embêter ses élèves, il n'allait pas se gêner !), parcourant la liste des yeux. Alooors…Il énonça lentement (pour faire durer le plaisir) les binômes, ne prenant même pas ombrage des cris de protestation et/ou de soulagement qui se manifestaient au fur et à mesure.

Ange respira un peu mieux. S'il procédait par ordre alphabétique, elle avait peu de chance de tomber avec l'un des deux crétins de footballeurs, leurs noms de familles étant très éloignés dans l'alphabet. Grand bien lui fasse !

«-_Ensuite… Henry House vous ferez équipe avec…Tiens, Ange Phénix !_dit le professeur, l'air satisfait de son idée

_-Quoi ?!_s'exclamèrent exactement en même temps les deux jeunes gens, bondissant sur leurs pieds. _Pourquoi avec lui/elle ?!_continuèrent-ils en se montrant chacun du doigt

-_Parce que c'est comme ça et pas autrement ! D'ailleurs, vous allez me parler de la peine de mort. Il y a long à dire sur le sujet, ça devrait vous donner l'occasion de faire connaissance ! »_

Les prunelles violettes de la fille chat lançaient furieusement des éclairs imaginaires en direction du jeune professeur qui poursuivit en sifflotant. Est-ce que les dieux avaient décidé de s'occuper de façon privilégiée de son cas pour qu'elle se retrouve dans ce genre de situations, au minimum une fois par jour ?! C'était ça, elle était née sous une étoile farceuse à l'humour particulièrement douteux ?! Les pupilles réduits à l'état de deux fentes, elle tourna lentement la tête du côté de celui avec lequel elle allait devoir faire ce foutu exposé.

Henry, pas fou du tout, s'était réfugié du côté de son meilleur ami, tremblant malgré lui. Byron lui tapotait l'épaule pour le rassurer, extrêmement soulagé de ne pas être à sa place ! Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour que son ami s'en sorte vivant et en un seul morceau, de préférence (il n'était pas douillet, mais la vue du sang ne le réjouissait pas vraiment !)!

_« -Byron au secours, elle va me réduire en bouillie !_gémit l'attaquant en risquant un coup d'œil en direction de sa désormais binôme

_-Mais…Mais non voyons !_

_-Mais si ! Je veux pas mourir si jeune !_ »

Il pouvait comprendre ça ! D'autant plus que, comme ce cher professeur (il allait lui dire sa façon de penser !) l'avait fait remarquer, il y avait beaucoup de choses à dire sur la peine de mort, donc cela signifiait que Henry allait se retrouver avec une montagne de travail mais que, cherry on the cake*, il allait devoir passer encore plus de temps avec la neko girl ! Mieux valait prévoir le répulsif à chat et le mercurochrome…

La sonnerie de fin du cours résonna enfin, à la plus grande joie de tous ! Le professeur (qui était maintenant passé maitre dans l'art de l'esquive de cartouches vides) ne perdit pas son temps pour filer à l'anglaise tandis que les élèves laissaient éclater leurs mécontentements. Non seulement il n'avaient pu choisir ni leurs binômes ni leurs sujets, mais en plus il ne leur avait laissé que deux semaines pour faire un exposé d'au minimum dix pages !

Ange se leva et, les yeux plus noirs que l'enfer, se dirigea vers Henry qui pensa aussitôt que son heure était venue.

« -_On va mettre les choses au clair tout de suite._siffla la neko girl d'une voix dangereusement calme en posant brutalement ses mains sur la table qui la séparait de sa victime._ Il est absolument hors de question que je fasse tout le travail toute seule pendant que toi tu te la coule douce avec ton travesti de compagnie ! »_

Byron en eu un hoquet d'indignation ! Travesti de compagnie ?! Comment ça travesti de compagnie ?! Il n'était absolument pas travesti (légèrement féminin et il se plaisait à l'admettre) et encore moins un animal de compagnie ! Elle se prenait pour qui, la cosplayeuse ?!

_« -Donc comme je n'ai pas envie de supporter ta misérable compagnie trop longtemps, on va s'y mettre dès aujourd'hui, pour être plus vite débarrassés de cette corvée._continua Ange sans prendre compte des yeux rouge qui la fusillaient du regard._ Rendez-vous cet après-midi à la bibliothèque, après le déjeuner._

_-Heu…Je ne peux pas, cet après-midi, j'ai entrainement de foot avec tous les autres._répondit d'une toute petite voix Henry qui sentait tout son courage s'évanouir (surtout après qu'il est remarqué que le décolleté de la jeune fille tombait pile devant son visage)

_-J'en ai strictement rien à foutre. Si tu ne te ramène pas à l'heure, je te le ferais amèrement payer ! Donc t'as intérêt à venir ! »_

Et, sur ces bonnes paroles pleines de tact et de délicatesse, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs attrapa ses affaires avant de sortir, la tête haute, sans même faire attention aux regards plus que jaloux que les autres filles lui lançaient.

Xxx

_« -Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, qu'est-ce que je vais faire, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?!_paniqua totalement Henry en déchirant entre ses doigts frénétiques une malheureuse serviette en papier. _Si j'y vais elle va finir par se jeter sur moi pour me bouffer vivant et si je n'y vais pas, elle va le faire quand même ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?!_

_-Et si tu commençais déjà par laisser cette pauvre serviette tranquille et par manger ton steak ?_suggéra son meilleur ami en lui enlevant la serviette des mains pour la remplacer par une fourchette

-_Comment tu veux que je mange alors que je vis peut-être les dernières heures de ma vie ?! »_

Heureusement que les murs de leurs salles privilégiées étaient insonorisés, sinon tout le réfectoire aurait pu profiter de cette dernière exclamation ! Byron leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant puis s'occupa de son repas tandis que Henry reportait son angoisse sur sa fourchette. Il ne voulait pas mourir et il ne voulait pas manquer l'occasion de faire du foot ! Alors comment faire ?!

« -_Pourquoi tu ne lui pose tout simplement pas un lapin ?_demanda Artie comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente en ce bas-monde._Tu la laisse là avec ses bouquins, tu viens avec nous et ce soir, tu lui dis que tu n'as pas pu te décommander de tes obligations et la vie continue !_

_-On voit que tu ne la connait pas ! Elle m'a promis que si je n'étais pas à l'heure, elle se chargerait personnellement de mon cas et, va savoir pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que c'est le genre de fille qui tient ses promesses !_répondit le concerné en le prenant par le col

-_Elle ne peut rien te faire, alors arrête un peu de stresser ! Avec le prof devant elle et nous derrière toi, sa seule option ça va être de râler dans son coin !_fit à son tour Apollo en le forçant à lâcher le malheureux adolescent masqué

-_Vous êtes sûrs ?_s'enquit l'attaquant aux cheveux bruns

-_Certains mêmes !_

_-Bon, ça va alors… »_

Xxx

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, par tous les dieux ?! Il avait deux bonnes minutes de retard ! Ange tapa lentement du pied, le menton dans une main. Assise à la bibliothèque, une grosse pile de livres devant elles et un ordinateur portable à coter, elle « patientait » plus ou moins. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas d'une nature patiente et surtout quand cela concernait quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas, alors si en plus si c'était pour faire quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas, sa patience frôlait le zéro absolu !

« -_Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ?_fit avec innocence une petite voix dans sa tête qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien »

Parce qu'il était comme tous les autres mecs du club de foot, crétin, imbu de lui-même et que, en plus, il était toujours dans le sillage de ce Byron Love (qu'est-ce que c'était que ce nom de famille complétement débile ?!) !

« -_Tu es jalouuuse. »_

Jalouse ?! Elle ?! Et de qui donc serait-elle jalouse ?!

« -_Tu es jalouse parce qu'il s'entend bien avec Byron et que toi non. »_

La fille chat se retint de pouffer de rire. Elle ? Jalouse de Henry ? C'était la meilleure de l'année ! Et surtout pour une raison aussi stupide que ce Byron Love qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir en peinture ! Elle ne voulait pas le connaitre, lui non plus, et c'était parfait comme ça ! Maintenant silence !

Dix minutes plus tard, en ayant assez d'attendre sans rien faire, elle prit la décision de commencer seule, en attendant que son binôme arrive enfin. S'il arrivait…

Xxx

_« -Ah le salaud ! Je vais lui faire la peau, lui arracher les tripes pour en faire un napperon et faire un paillasson avec le reste !_criait-elle en marchant à pas furieux dans les couloirs, sous les regards curieux des autres élèves »

Il lui avait posé un lapin ! Il avait osé faire ça, alors il allait subir les conséquences que cela impliquait ! Et elle ne comptait pas retenir ses coups ! Attendez un peu qu'il lui tombe entre les mains ce freluquet et elle allait lui faire sa peau ! D'ailleurs où est-ce qu'il était ?!

Henry avait un mauvais pressentiment, sans savoir pourquoi. Il avait passé l'après-midi à jouer au foot avec les autres, sans autre soucis en tête que de viser juste sans trop se fatiguer. Mais maintenant, alors qu'il se reposait avec les autres dans le local du club de foot, il sentait comme une menace silencieuse peser sur lui de façon un peu trop menaçante à son goût. Ce qui n'échappa pas aux autres.

« -_Détend toi Henry, tout va bien !_fit Wesley en s'étirant avec bonheur_. Je vois pas ce qui te stresse autant !_

-_L'impression que la fille chat de mes cauchemars va fondre sur moi comme si j'étais une souris pour me bouffer sur place !_répondit le concerné en se rongeant nerveusement un ongle

-_Mais noon !_fit Byron en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

-_Mais si. »_

Les footballeurs firent un bond de deux mètres, poussant un cri de surprise pour la plupart alors que Henry sentait que son cœur ratait un battement. Ange, sourcils froncés, queue remuant lentement de gauche à droite (ce qui chez elle n'était pas toujours bon signe, surtout quand elle était aussi ébouriffer…), les fixait en silence, les bras croisés.

« -_Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite, la minette ?_demanda en toute insouciance Wesley, qui ne perdait pas une occasion de draguer de jolies filles quand il le pouvait »

Celle-ci ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se tourna vers Henry en remontant ses manches.

« -_Toi…_fit-elle avec un regard mauvais »

L'attaquant n'attendit même pas la suite pour filer à toute vitesse, aussitôt poursuivie par la jeune fille. Les autres membres de l'équipe se consultèrent du regard avant de se lancer à leurs poursuites, espérant arriver à temps pour sauver le malheureux.

Xxx

Bilan des courses, il avait récoltés trois hématomes, une énorme griffure sur la joue, une autre sur le bras, un doigt douloureusement meurtris et les oreilles en compote par les ultra-sons qu'elle lui avait balancés dans les oreilles en le massacrant sur place. C'était officiel, il ne sécherait plus jamais quand elle lui donnerait rendez-vous à la bibliothèque ! Il tenait trop à la vie pour ça…

Henry soupira et eut ce réflexe absolument crétin et pourtant si humain qui est d'appuyer sur un de ses bleus. Ah oui, en effet, ça faisait très mal !

Xxx

L'adolescente aux yeux violets s'étira en baillant. Les cours étaient finis, elle allait pouvoir se rendre à la bibliothèque pour bosser, et cette fois en compagnie de ce Henry House. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir ou bien le renvoyer à coups de pieds dans le derrière… Elle allait y réfléchir tiens !

Motivée (pour en finir le plus vite possible), elle se rendit rapidement à la bibliothèque d'un pas élastique. En entrant, elle vit que Henry, couverts de pansements et de bandages, l'attendait. Ça allait être rodéo !

XXX

* :pour les anglophobes comme moi, cherry on the cake signifie « cerise sur le gâteau ». Je n'aime pas l'anglais mais je trouve que cette expression est classe dans cette langue…

Bon vous voyez vous avez pas trop attendu hein :D ! N'empêche…J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est un peu moins bien que les autres…Etrange.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7 : Teinture__malheureuse et autre_

Petit mot de l'auteur : Silence radio pendant un moment, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! Surtout que j'ai été pas mal active ces derniers jours sur un autre site ! M'enfin bon, passons !

XXX

« -_Alors finalement tu ne l'as pas étranglé sur place ?_demanda Tenkuu en souriant légèrement, la paille dans la bouche »

Assise juste en face d'elle, tripotant son gâteau à la fraise du bout de sa fourchette, Ange secoua la tête, les yeux dans le vague. Les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient assises à la terrasse d'un café et la neko venait de raconter sa séance de travail avec Henry, dans la bibliothèque. Celle-ci ne s'était pas aussi mal déroulée qu'elle le craignait, le jeune homme étant travailleur sur les bords.

« -_Mais par contre celui que j'éventrerais bien volontiers c'est son crétin de meilleur ami !_grinça-elle entre ses dents en écrasant sa fourchette de rage. _Pas plus tard que hier, il est venu me voir après la classe en me disant qu'il allait me faire regretter de m'en être pris à son cher petit Henry ! Grrr il m'énerve ! Abrutit de travesti blondinet !_

_-Pourtant il me semble que tu as toujours eu un faible pour les blonds…_fit Tenkuu d'un air malicieux

-_Totalement faux ! Moi c'est les beaux bruns que j'aime !_

_-Alors pourquoi tu me parles sans arrêt de ce Byron ? »_

Toucher…L'adolescente aux yeux violets adressa un regard noir à sa meilleure amie. Ce n'était même pas vrai en plus ! Bon, elle lui en parlait de temps à autre mais pas au point d'en faire une obsession ! Quoique…Non, son image seule suffisait à la foutre en rogne !

« _-Tiens au fait j'ai appris que l'équipe de foot de mon collège allait jouer contre la tienne._dit Tenkuu pour changer de sujet »

Ange se redressa aussitôt. Du foot ? Entre leurs deux collèges ? Ça devrait être intéressant ! Cela faisait d'ailleurs un moment qu'elle n'avait pas joué, comme sa meilleure amie…

Xxx

« -_Eh Byron, c'est quoi ça ?_demanda Jonas en désignant un gros flacon posé sur une table

_-Un excellent moyen de venger Henry et aussi de remettre un peu cette minette à sa place !_répondit le jeune homme blond avec un méchant sourire

_-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi…_fit Artie, en train de lire un peu plus loin, avec un calme à toute épreuve._Combien on parie que cette blague idiote va te retomber dessus ?_

_-Ça ne me retombera pas dessus, j'en suis sûr, je le sais ! Une petite teinture de temps à autre ne fait jamais de mal ! »_

Le jeune homme au masque de pierre secoua la tête en laissant échapper un léger soupir. Son instinct lui disait que ça allait justement faire très mal. Mais comment le faire comprendre au capitaine plus borné qu'une mule ?

Xxx

Ange bailla en traversant le couloir. Elle était fatiguée. Depuis quelques temps, ses insomnies revenaient et elle n'avait plus de médicaments pour ça. Il fallait en racheter mais elle devait passer par sa mère pour ça. Sauf que celle-ci lui envoyait tout juste un mail par semaine ! Merci maman…

En passant devant le hall elle remarqua un étrange et bruyant rassemblement d'étudiantes près du panneau d'affichage.

« -_Qu'est-ce qui peux bien les faires glousser comme ça ?_pensa la jeune fille en approchant, curieuse »

Toutes se massaient devant le panneau, sautant sur place pour certaines. Sauf qu'Ange ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'elles lançaient à la cantonade. Il était question de victoire ou quelque chose de ce genre…Le collège donnait les résultats d'un concours ?

« -_Eh,_fit-elle en tapotant l'épaule de la fille devant elle,_ qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?_

_-C'est l'équipe de foot ! Les Divinités ont battus l'équipe de la Royal Académie qui n'avait pas été battue depuis quarante ans ! »_

La Royale Académie ? L'école de Tenkuu ! Ange retint un sourire en pensant à la tête que sa meilleure amie avait dû faire en apprenant que l'équipe de foot de son école avait perdue contre des dieux de pacotilles ! Elle devait être folle de rage !

« -_Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle rejoigne l'équipe après ça d'ailleurs…_pensa la neko en reprenant son chemin, pouffant de rire »

Elle poussé la porte pour entrer dans le dortoir quand elle entendit un bruit étrange, qui venait de au-dessus d'elle. En levant la tête, elle vit un seau tombé droit sur elle. Et pas moyen de l'esquiver ! Dans un miaulement aigu de surprise et de douleur, l'adolescente se prit le piège en plein sur le visage, déclenchant un fou rire un peu plus haut. Hurlant toutes les insultes qu'elle avait dans son vocabulaire, Ange éjecta le seau un peu plus loin et leva vivement la tête pour voir le visage du coupable qui se sauvait déjà. Elle n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir une longue chevelure blonde.

_« -C'est ce Byron Love !_pensa-elle en reprenant furieusement ses affaires._ Je vais lui faire la peau !...Mais je vais d'abord me laver les cheveux… »_

En effet, ceux-ci étaient recouverts d'une espèce de gelée rosâtre profondément écœurante. Pestant contre ce maudit type travesti, elle alla dans la chambre afin de rincer sa pauvre chevelure noire. En les séchant, elle remarqua néanmoins un détail troublant et se regarda dans le miroir. Son hurlement fit trembler toute la pièce.

XxX

Byron entra dans le local d'entrainement en se tenant le ventre, les yeux humides, encore secoué de spasmes dus à son fou rire. En le voyant ainsi, Henry se tourna vers lui.

« -_C'est notre victoire qui te met de si belle humeur ?_demanda-t-il en haussant légèrement un sourcil

_-Non c'est juste que la minette s'est reçu ma petite farce en pleine face ! Ahahaha tu aurais du voir sa tête !_

_-Tu l'as vraiment fait ? Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu finis en petit tas sanglant sur le sol !_

_-Aucun risque elle ne m'as pas vu ! Bon, on trinque à cette victoire facile ou pas ? »_

Les autres joueurs sourirent et levèrent chacun leurs verres avant de les vider d'une traite. Cette victoire avait était presque ennuyeuse, sans aucune surprise pour eux ! Ils savaient qu'ils allaient gagner, grâce à leur Nectar. Mais toute victoire méritait d'être fêtée comme il se doit n'est-ce pas ?

« -_Byron Love je vais te crever ! »_

C'est sur cette parole remplie de tact, douceur et délicatesse que Ange fit son entrée dans le local à entrainement, plus furieuse que jamais. Surpris, les jeunes gens se tournèrent vers elle. Avant d'exploser, pour quelques-uns, de rire tandis que d'autre ouvraient de grands yeux ronds. L'adolescente, qui avait habituellement des cheveux d'un noir velouteux, arborait maintenant…une tignasse rose qui contrastait avec ses yeux violets maintenant très sombres. Et son regard le plus noir s'adressait justement au capitaine qui hurlait de rire en se pliant en deux.

« _-Eh bah alors minette tu fais dans le cosplay ?_demanda-t-il entre deux rires

_-On dirait Zoé de Mew Mew Power !_fit Wesley qui n'arrivait même plus à respirer tant il riait

_-Je vais t'exploser la tronche sur le sol Byron !_

_-Eh du calme ! Comment tu sais que c'est moi, miss Zoé ? Tu n'étais pas en train de sauver le monde, ahahaha !_

_-J'ai aperçu ta tignasse jaune en haut de l'escalier et j'ai reconnu ta voix de fillette quand tu as ris ! »_

Le jeune homme blond n'eut même pas le temps de s'offusquer des insultes que la neko-girl se jetait sur lui toutes griffes dehors en hurlant « _J'vais t'apprendre à jouer avec mes cheveux, tu vas voir ! Tu vas regretter le jour de ta naissance ! »_. Les autres durent s'y mettre à cinq pour les séparer et éviter à Byron une mort extrêmement douloureuse.

XxX

Ange poussa un soupir de dépit. C'était l'interclasse, il faisait beau dehors, mais elle n'avait pas envie de sortir (surtout que la teinture de ses cheveux n'avait pas totalement disparue !). Mais resté assise à son bureau n'était pas non plus quelque chose d'extrêmement intéressant… Surtout que les filles de sa classe étaient incroyablement bruyantes, à jacasser comme ça au fond de la salle. Elle tendit néanmoins l'oreille, à tout hasard.

_« -Vous savez ce que j'ai entendu dire ? Les Divinités vont jouer un match amical contre la Royal Académie !_

_-Ah ouiii ! Il parait que les joueurs veulent tenter de nouveau leur chance mais sans que cela ait d'influence sur le tournoi ! Je sais qu'il y a aussi quelques joueurs des autres écoles qui y assisteront !_

_-Lesquels par exemple ?_

_-Heu…Les écoles de la ville. Je sais qu'il y aura quelques joueurs des Raimons et que toute la Royale Académie, du moins en grande partie y assistera ! »_

Ah ? Voilà un renseignement qui était on ne peut plus intéressant ! Qui disait Royale Académie disait également Tenkuu et qui disait Raimons disait aussi peut-être Nathan !

« _-Mais avec tout le monde qu'il y aura comment être sûre de les voir ?_se demanda-elle, une main sur le menton

_-On est sûres de tous pouvoir les rencontrer, comme nos vestiaires sont proches !_

_-Surtout qu'on les verra de très près depuis notre zone de terrain ! »_

Voilà qui résolvait ses problèmes…et attisait néanmoins sa curiosité. Ces filles avaient donc un poste privilégié ?

_-Heu…Excusez-moi les filles._fit-elle en les approchant. _J'ai entendu ce que vous disiez et je voulais savoir comment il était possible de pouvoir approchez les joueurs comme ça et si je pouvais le faire ?_

_-Faire quoi ?_

_-Eh bien venir avec vous pour voir les joueurs !_

_-Tu aimes les Divinités maintenant ? Pourtant vu les blessures qu'a encore Aphrodit-sama, j'ai des doutes !_

_-Ce n'est pas eux qui m'intéressent. Je connais plusieurs personnes de la Royale et des Raimons et je veux être sûre de pouvoir les croiser, c'est tout. Alors ? Vous voulez bien ? »_

Les autres filles se consultèrent du regard. Cette fille-chat qui pouvait se transformer en véritable dragon quand on l'agaçait venait leur demander un service. C'était un peu étonnant quand même ! D'autant plus qu'elle ne devait sans doute pas savoir ce qu'elles étaient exactement…Voilà la parfaite occasion de lui jouer un tour innocent !

_« -Bon c'est OK ! Tu peux rejoindre l'équipe !_

_-L'équipe ?_

_-Eh bien oui ! On va te passer un uniforme et te donner les horaires d'entrainements ! »_

Ange recula légèrement. Heu…Mais de quoi elles parlaient ?!

XXX

Ah ah je vous sens intrigués ! Mais vous n'en saurez pas plus avant le prochain chapitre ! Je suis méchante pas vrai ? Hihihihi !


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapitre 8 : __Interdiction de rire, compris ?!_

Petit mot de l'auteur : Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, depuis l'arrivée officielle (oui sur le calendrier. Parce qu'officieusement, le soleil se fait attendre !) je suis de bien meilleure humeur !

Nathan : Et ce n'est pas nous qui allons nous en plaindre !

Moi : Tu es là toi ?

Nathan : Je te surveille afin que tu ne flemmardes pas pour écrire.

Moi : Tenkuu ! Je suis sûre que c'est toi qui l'as envoyé !

XXX

On l'avait trompée ! C'était un infâme complot tramé par un dieu qui se terrait là quelque part dans l'ombre, afin de se venger d'une malédiction qu'un de ses ancêtres avait scellé sur lui ! Bon, c'était quand même un peu tiré par les cheveux mais plus rien ne l'étonnait maintenant (surtout depuis le jour où elle avait vu des cornes et des ailes sur la tête et le dos de sa meilleure amie…).

Elle regarda les filles qui bondissaient un peu partout dans le gymnase. Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Si les types de l'équipe de foot la voyaient comme ça, elle pouvait s'enterrer dans un bunker tout de suite ! Son honneur était en jeu ! Mais si elle se défilait au dernier moment, elle allait également en entendre parler !

« _Mais pourquoi il faut toujours faire des choix dans la vie ?! Et pourquoi c'est toujours aussi compliquéééé ?!_pensa-elle en se griffant lentement les joues de désespoir

-_Ah Ange tu es là !_fit une fille brune en sautillant vers elle. _Eh ben tu n'es pas prête ? Dépêche-toi d'aller te changer sinon tu vas te faire sonner les cloches ! »_

Ange ne put même pas ouvrir la bouche pour protester qu'elle se faisait pousser en direction des vestiaires. Elle n'avait pas le choix apparemment. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour voir sa meilleure amie !? Ça allait la tuer un de ces jours…

Xxx

Elle était épuisée. Tout simplement. Et un horrible mal de crâne la tenaillait férocement, à cause des hurlements permanents des filles. D'accord, elle avait fait des entrainements de foot durs, qui lui avaient donnés de bonnes courbatures, mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait eu à subir de tels hurlements en à peine une demi-journée ! Non, c'était juste impossible de le supporter…

Avec un long soupir de désespoir, elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit. Même en ne bougeant pas elle avait mal aux bras.

Xxx

_« -Alors bilan des courses Tenkuu ? Il y en a combien de blessés ?_

_- Joseph, David et deux autres gars que je ne connais pas…Dit donc tu ne pourrais pas dire à tes joueurs de ne pas les massacrer comme ça la prochaine fois ?!_

_-Ce ne sont pas _mes _joueurs je te signale. D'ailleurs j'aurais préféré que l'équipe de ton école les batte. Ils sont encore plus insupportables qu'avant ! Je me demande comment ils font pour faire tenir leurs chevilles dans leurs bottes !_

_-A t'entendre ce sont des monstres !_

_-Mais _ce sont_ des monstres ! Attends je t'ai raconté la dernière de Byron ?!_

_-Ouuh tu l'appelles par son prénom ! Ça va vite dis moi !_

_-Dit pas de conneries ! D'ailleurs puisqu'on parle de ça comment ça va avec ton singe ?_

_-M'en parle pas ! J'vais finir par lui arracher les yeux à ce Caleb avant de lui enlever chaque cheveux de sa foutue crête à la pince à épiler !_

_-Mais qui te dit que je parlais de Caleb ? »_

Le cri d'indignation de sa meilleure amie résonna dans le téléphone, la faisant éclater de rire. Et toc ! Deux points partout !

XxX

Le jour du fameux match amical était finalement arrivé (ou « enfin arrivé » ça dépendait du point de vue) et elle n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer sous terre et y rester jusqu'au lendemain, pour discuter un peu avec les petites souris et ne pas avoir à s'humilier ainsi devant toute l'école. Mais apparemment ce genre de solution n'était pas possible pour elle. Aussi fut-elle bien obligée de suivre les autres filles dans les vestiaires ! C'était l'effervescence d'ailleurs ! Toutes étaient excitées comme des puces et sautaient sur place. Elles hurlaient d'ailleurs tellement qu'Ange, qui avait l'ouïe sensible, dut s'enfuir littéralement. En oubliant qu'elle s'était entièrement changée et qu'elle n'avait pas posé les…accessoires.

« _Si je vois Tenkuu, je peux toujours essayer de l'appeler pour l'emmener à l'abri des regards…_pensa-elle en marchant dans le couloir menant aux tribunes._ Pourvu qu'elle ne se mette pas à hurler de rire en me voyant, d'autres élèves risqueraient d'accourir…Je vois pas pourquoi je prends toutes ces précautions, ils vont me voir quand on sera sur le terrain… »_

Un petit soupir s'échappa de sa gorge. Deux secondes plus tard, elle rentrait violement dans quelqu'un.

_« -Outch ! Désolée je vous avais pas vu… »_

En disant cela elle leva la tête afin de voir son interlocuteur. Et s'arrêta littéralement de vivre.

Xxx

Tenkuu se dressa sur la pointe des mots en râlant sur le type en face d'elle qui lui bouchait la vue. Les petites devant elle disait ! Mais en attendant que cette loi passe, elle cherchait à voir sa meilleure amie dans la foule. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir abandonné Joseph et David (qu'elle aimait bien appeler « mon petit pingouin») à leur triste sort dans la chambre d'hôpital mais elle ne voulait pas rater ce match. Eh, ce serait sans doute la vengeance de la Royal Académie sur le collège Zeus ! Ce n'était pas rien tout de même ! Mais toujours pas de signe de la présence de la neko-girl.

« _-Bon je vais carrément aller la chercher moi-même !_pensa-elle en se levant_. Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait sans-doute dans le bâtiment des vestiaires. Me demande ce qu'elle peut fiche là-bas d'ailleurs… »_

Elle zigzagua pour arriver aux escaliers et commença à descendre avant de s'arrêter. Face à elle, avec son éternel sourire narquois, Caleb Stonewall.

« _-Bah alors la naine ? T'es tellement petite que tu es obligée de descendre sur le terrain pour mieux voir ?_

_-Et toi t'es tellement con comme singe que tu es obligé de monter des escaliers pour retourner dans ton arbre ?! » _

Le concerné fit une drôle de grimace tandis que ses yeux prenaient une teinte sombre. Ce qui n'impressionna nullement la jeune fille brune. Elle n'était pas très grande mais elle aussi elle pouvait faire peur quand elle le voulait !

Xxx

Ange crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Ce n'était pas un membre de la Royale qu'elle venait de bousculer. Non, c'était purement et simplement Byron Love. Qui, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, était accompagné de toute l'équipe de foot. Et chacun était aussi stupéfiés que l'adolescente aux prunelles violettes. Sauf qu'eux n'avaient pas de l'horreur paniquée au fond des yeux. Finalement ce fut Henry qui reprit ses esprits le premier.

« -_M-m…Ange ?!_s'exclama-t-il en faisant un pas dans sa direction

_-Non ! Ce n'est pas moi !_s'exclama-t-elle en se cachant aussitôt le visage, plus rouge qu'une tomate

_-Eh beh nom de mince !_s'exclama Wesley avec un grand sourire. _Moi qui pensais que tu ne nous aimes pas ! Regardez-moi ça ! T'as de sacré jambes toi !_

_-Enfoiré ! »_

En disant ça, l'adolescente lui avait envoyé sa jambe dans les côtes, ce que le joueur parvint à esquiver in extremis, avant de filer en courant aussi vite que possible. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins au tournant :

_« -Ne croyez pas que c'est pour vous que je suis comme ça ! C'est le seul moyen que j'ai de voir mes amis de près et ce n'est certainement pas pour vous !_ »

Et elle partit pour de bon cette fois, rouge de honte. Wesley se tourna vers les autres en indiquant la direction qu'elle avait prise.

« _-Vous avez vu ça ?_demanda-il en souriant. _Si après ça elle dit ne pas être du fan-club, je ne sais plus quoi penser !_

_-J'ai toujours dit qu'elle était du fan-club._fit Byron avec l'air arrogant de celui qui pense avoir toujours raison »

Mais il sentait que ses joues chauffaient doucement. Parce que, pour parler crûment, c'est vrai qu'elle était assez bien roulée la p'tite neko ! Il secoua la tête, faisant doucement voler ses cheveux blonds, laissant échapper un faux soupir. Personne ne résistait aux Dieux !

Xxx

« _-Eh Nathan regarde ! De là on peut tout voir, c'est génial !_

_-Marck je te rappelle qu'on n'est pas là juste pour regarder un match de foot. C'est aussi un moyen d'étudier nos adversaires !_

_-Je sais ne t'en fait pas ! N'empêche je suis tout excité ! »_

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus laissa échapper un soupir. Ah ça, il était souvent excité pour rien le Marck ! Un vrai petit garçon !

Des hurlements dans la foule leurs indiquèrent que les deux équipes entraient sur le terrain pour se préparer.

« -_Eh regarde ! Les Zeus ont même une équipe de pompom-girls, c'est marrant !_

_-Des pompoms-girls, vraiment ? »_

Par curiosité il y jeta un petit coup d'œil. Et crut que sa mâchoire allait tomber sur le sol. La neko aux yeux violets qui discutait avec une autre fille, il n'y avait pas de doute, il savait qui c'était !

_« -Ange ?!_pensa-il en bondissant sur ses pieds, sous le regard étonné de son ami. _Ange est une pompon-girl des Zeus ?! »_

XXX

Alors avant que vous ne me posiez des questions : Je joue avec le rythme de l'anime ! En gros je prend ce qui m'arrange donc NE CHERCHEZ PAS A COMPRENDRE !


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9 : Match à suspicion, présentation**_

Petit mot de l'auteur : Vous savez de quoi je rêve ? D'une machine à poser sur la tête, reliée à son ordinateur avec un document Microsoft ouvert. Vous vous installez traaanquillement dans votre chaise et là vous pensez au chapitre que vous allez devoir écrire alors qu'une émission top cool va passer à la télé. Et LA ! TOUTES vos pensées s'inscrivent DIRECTEMENT sur votre document ! Chapitre finit en dix minutes à peine !

Je sais c'est beau de rêver….

XXX

Bon. Le match allait commencer. Elle était sur le terrain, sous le regard d'environ un peu plus de cinq cent personnes, dont plusieurs qu'elle connaissait. Mais c'est génial tout ça ! Pour un peu elle en bondirait de joie tiens ! Non en fait elle avait plutôt envie de se cacher dans ses énormes pompons blancs (bon dieu de bois qu'est-ce que c'était lourd en fait ! Pas étonnant que les pompoms-girls soit si musclées !) jusqu'à la fin du dit-match, pour que personne ne la remarque. Mais ceci était, bien sûr, totalement impossible. Et la capitaine de l'équipe ne l'avait pas crue quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle se sentait soudainement très très mal (_« c'est le stress de la première fois t'inquiète. » _qu'elle avait dit…). Il allait donc falloir qu'elle se trémousse en hurlant pour encourager des crétins.

Les crétins concernés ne se trouvaient d'ailleurs pas très loin, à cinq mètres tout au plus. Ils ne parlaient pas stratégie comme on aurait pu le penser. Non, ils buvaient tous un énorme verre remplis d'un liquide légèrement argenté.

« _-Drôle d'attitude._pensa l'adolescente en les observant du coin de l'œil. _J'ai l'impression qu'ils n'ont absolument aucun doute sur leur victoire. Ils ne prennent même pas la peine d'étudier le terrain ! »_

En bonne footballeuse, elle savait qu'être trop sûr de l'issu d'un match pouvait définitivement changer la donne et qu'une mauvaise préparation était source de problèmes.

_« -Enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiète pour eux ! Tant mieux s'ils perdent, ça leur apprendras à fanfaronner ainsi ! »_

Les joueurs des deux équipes fûrent appelés sur le terrain pour commencer le match tandis que les pompoms-girls se mettaient en place. En passant de son côté, Wesley souffla discrètement un baiser à la jeune fille qui lui retourna un regard meurtrier. Celui-là, elle n'allait pas tarder à l'envoyer six ou sept pieds sous terre !

Le coup de sifflet retentis et les jeunes filles commencèrent leur numéro, braillant à pleins poumons le nom de leurs champions. Au début, trop occupée à ne pas s'emmêler dans la chorégraphie, Ange ne fit pas très attention au match qui se déroulait devant elle. Mais, voyant qu'elle se souvenait de chaque mouvement, elle leva les yeux pour examiner un peu ce qu'il se passait du côté de la pelouse.

Xxx

Nathan avala difficilement sa salive. De là où il se trouvait ( à savoir le haut des gradins) il ne pouvait pas voir précisément le spectacle mais il voyait bien une chose : la neko girl portait une _mini-_jupe. Et elle se trémoussait en même temps. De quoi donner chaud à un gars un peu sensible, comme lui quoi ! Il ne détachait d'ailleurs pas ses yeux de ce spectacle-ci, tandis que son meilleur ami s'était levé pour mieux voir, des étoiles dans les yeux et des flammes autour de lui tandis que la passion le consumait.

Une expression revint à la mémoire du bleuté. Une expression que sa mère employait pour parler de filles qu'elle trouvait jolies ou mignonnes. Elle disait _« Jolie comme un cœur amoureux ! »_. L'adolescent se demanda si cette expression pouvait s'appliquer à son amie. Hum…Après réflexion il ne valait mieux pas l'employer devant elle !

_« -N'empêche je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse être une pompom-girl !_pensa-il en se retenant de sourire. _Elle qui se plaint sans cesse de son école ! »_

Il allait pouvoir la taquiner un peu sur ça !

Xxx

Tenkuu, paire de jumelles collées au visage, hallucinait totalement. Elle ne rêvait pas ou n'avait pas d'illusions d'optiques. C'était bien Ange, sa meilleure amie, la neko réputée pour son mauvais caractère (compliment que la concernée lui retournait bien volontiers !) qui agitait des pompons en dansant, un peu plus bas. Et pour encourager les joueurs de Zeus ! Donc également le fameux Byron !

_« -Ooooh toi ma cocotte !_pensa-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier. _Tu ne peux plus mentir maintenant ! »_

Xxx

Quelque chose n'était pas normal dans ce match, elle en était à peu près sûre et certaine. Les Zeus ne jouaient presque pas (comprenons par là qu'ils avançaient bien peinards sur le terrain) et pourtant ils massacraient littéralement les autres joueurs. Leurs techniques, réflexes et mouvements étaient…flous, surnaturels. Pour un peu elle dirait presque divins !

_« -Mais comment peuvent-ils être aussi doués en étant si…désinvoltes ?! Ça ne tient pas debout, non mais regardez-moi ça ! Ils se moquent littéralement des joueurs de la Royal ! En plus de les flanquer un par un sur le banc de touche ! »_

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et son instinct ne l'avait jusque-là jamais trompée.

XxX

Fini. Le match était fini. En une seule manche. Et largement plus de la moitié des joueurs de la Royale Académie étaient au tapis tandis que leurs adversaires ne transpiraient même pas. Tenkuu fit une légère grimace. Encore une défaite pour son école et une défaite qui avait ses conséquences niveau dégâts humains ! Il y avait quelque chose de pas net, elle le sentait. Mais pour le moment, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter ! Et le dit-chat se trouvait toujours sur le terrain, alors autant la croiser le plus vite possible !

Xxx

_« -Waouh ! Nathan tu as vu à quel point ils sont forts ?! En une seule manche ils les ont battus ! Trop fort ! Quand je pense que l'on va jouer contre eux ! J'en suis tout excité ! Pas toi ?_

_-Je suis plus du genre à m'inquiéter mais bon…Tu m'excuse il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un, retourne au collège sans moi !_

_-J'vais plutôt aller manger des nouilles tiens ! »_

Nathan retint un soupir de désespoir en levant les yeux au ciel. Incorrigible. Son meilleur ami était tout simplement incorrigible. Ou alors totalement stupide.

_« -Ou les deux… »_

Xxx

Ange posa les pompons et s'étira avec bonheur. Nom d'une boite de thon, ce qu'elle avait mal aux bras ! Une des filles vint vers elle, tout sourire.

_« -Alors alors ?! Tu as vu, ils sont impressionnants hein ?! Quels sportifs ! »_

Sportifs, c'était vite dit ça… L'adolescente aux prunelles violettes se tourna vers eux sans répondre à son interlocutrice. Ils étaient réunis en cercle et bavardaient en toute tranquillité. Ca des sportifs ?! Alors elle, elle était Catwoman ! Un poids s'abattit soudain sur ses épaules avec la violence d'un éclair sur le toit d'une église, lui arrachant un glapissement de surprise.

_« -Eh bah alors mon petit chat on se reconvertit ?!_s'exclama une voix familière et ô combien attendue

_-Tenkuu ! J'ai cru que je ne pourrais pas te voir !_s'exclama Ange en la câlinant

-_Ben dis donc ! Si j'avais su que j'allais te voir un jour comme ça je ne l'aurais pas cru ! Allez dis moi tout ! C'est lequel que tu voulais encourager ? »_

La fille chat fit la moue et se renfrogna légèrement. Ah nan ! Sa meilleure amie n'allait pas s'y mettre ! Apparemment si puisqu'elle se dirigea vers les joueurs et, avant que la brune n'ait le temps de l'en empêcher, tapota sur l'épaule de Byron qui se retourna avec un grand sourire. Ange se frappa le visage avec sa main.

« _-Donc c'est toi Byron ?_demanda Tenkuu en le détaillant, une main sur le menton

_-Oui c'est moi._répondit le blond en sortant son sourire de tombeur._Et tu es… ?_

_-Eh Ange ! Maintenant je comprends mieux !_s'exclama l'adolescente en se tournant vers l'autre. _Il est bien fait le capitaine ! »_

La mâchoire de la neko manqua de tomber sur le sol. Non, elle ne venait pas de faire ça ! Ce n'était pas possible !

« _-Heu excusez-moi… »_

Prête à commettre un meurtre, elle tourna la tête. Et vit, plus que soulagée, Nathan qui lui adressait un coucou timide. Voilà l'occasion parfaite pour s'enfuir !

_« -Tenkuu viens il faut que je te présente quelqu'un ! »_

Disant cela elle chopa la petite brune par le bras, Nathan par le col, et fila de toute sa vitesse féline, sous les regards incrédules des autres.

« -_Cette fille est vraiment pas nette._fit Byron en secouant la tête, les dents serrés »

Les autres confirmèrent d'un hochement de tête, même si beaucoup avec un léger sourire au visage.

Xxx

Un peu plus loin, les trois autres reprenaient leurs souffles.

_« -Il faut vraiment que tu perdes l'habitude d'enlever les gens comme ça !_râla Nathan en se redressant

_-Mon honneur…Non ma VIE en dépendait, Nathan !_répondit Ange en mettant une mèche derrière son oreille

_-Quelle tragi-comédienne !_fit Tenkuu avec un sourire._ Bon tu me présentes ?_

_-Nathan, je te présente Tenkuu, fille-démon minuscule et folle mais qu'au fond on aime tous pour ça ! Tenkuu, voici Nathan, un jeune homme fort gentil qui m'a rendu un bien grand service le jour où je suis allée au centre commercial !_

_-C'est déjà un miracle que tu ne m'aie pas assommé ce jour-là ! Grosse brute !_

_-Arrête ou j'utilise la technique du petit chaton ! »_

Une dispute/discussion s'engagea alors entre les trois adolescents. Dispute/discussion qui se solda par un énorme éclat de rire ! Comme toujours en fait.

XxX

Henry avala sa salive tandis qu'Ange serrait doucement les poings en éteignant le vidéoprojecteur. Leur exposé était on ne peut plus complet, ils avaient tout fait dans les temps et leur diaporama était clair. Ils devaient donc _forcément_ avoir la moyenne ! Mais tout dépendait de la décision du juré, ou plus communément appelé le prof. Celui-ci, assis à son bureau, hochait lentement la tête en notant des choses sur son carnet. Il leva finalement la tête.

« _-C'était très bien, très intéressant ! Vous m'avez fait du bon travail, je vais donc vous mettre 95 sur 100. »_

Deux soupirs plus que soulagés se firent entendre dans la salle tandis qu'un léger murmure s'insinuait. Byron releva la tête pour féliciter son meilleur ami du regard. Et vit nettement celui-ci, frappait avec enthousiasme dans la main de la neko-girl. Avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent grand tandis que ceux, plus foncés, de l'autre attaquant, se tournaient vers lui.

_« -J'ai fait une bêtise ?_semblaient-ils lui dire »

**XXX**

En une soirée je vous ponds un chapitre alors qu'il me faut généralement une semaine ! Comme quoi quand je veux !


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapitre 10 : Perdus en forêt._

Petit mot de l'auteur : Bon j'ai envoyé ma lettre au Père Noël concernant cette fameuse machine dont je vous avais parlé ! Comme il ne travaille qu'un jour par an et que je m'y suis prise tôt en lui envoyant ma commande maintenant, ça devrait le faire non ?

XXX

Tous les joueurs étaient réunis en cercle autour du pauvre Henry qui regardait autour de lui d'un air de dire _« J'ai fait une bêtise ? »_, une expression absolument innocente au visage.

« _-Alors Henry-kun ?!_s'exclama Wesley en lui donnant une brusque bourrade dans le dos. _Parait que tu as fait amie-ami avec la minette ?_

_-De quoi tu parles ? _demanda le concerné

-_Byron nous a dit que tu lui en avais tapé cinq !_continua Wesley avec un grand sourire

-_Heu…Ben c'est qu'on a eu une super note à notre exposé oral alors on était contents… »_

Des questions fusèrent de tous les côtés. Un peu plus loin, Byron broyait du noir en faisant tourner son verre. Cette minette emmerdeuse avait réussi à avoir son meilleur ami. Il n'allait pas laisser passer ça !

Xxx

_« -Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de lui dire ça ?! Maintenant je parie qu'il en fait des gorges chaudes !_

_-Mais non mon p'tit chat, t'inquiète !_

_-Oui je m'inquiète justement p'tit nuage ! Non sérieusement si tu m'as mise dans le pétrin, je te balance dans de la barbe à papa et je t'envoie au pays des Bisounours avec ton Caleb !_

_-Mais tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?! Les Bisounours ET le singe ?! Donnez-moi une corde ! »_

Ange retint difficilement son éclat de rire et, après quelques autres phrases, raccrocha, pile au moment où la sonnerie annonçait la reprise des cours. L'adolescente posa sa tête contre son poing. Formidable, cours de physique…Mais qui s'intéressait à ces choses ô combien futiles ?!

Le prof arriva, tout guilleret, ce qui indiqua aux adolescents que quelque chose de pas normal allait être annoncé. Et en effet :

_« -Bonjour les enfants ! Avant de commencer le cours j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire ! Dans deux jours se déroulera la fameuse course d'orientation en forêt! Et cette année vous ne choisirez pas vos binômes ! »_

Ah ça elle l'aurait parié tiens ! On ne pouvait donc jamais choisir ses partenaires dans ce bahut ou quoi ?! Et puis une _course d'orientation !_ Alerte danger ! Alerte danger ! Non, ce n'était pas pour elle (souvenez-vous de sa capacité frappante à se perdre, même dans sa propre chambre…). D'ailleurs avec qui elle allait encore se retrouver pour ce calvaire ?

XxX

Alors c'était donc cette fameuse forêt qu'elle allait devoir traverser. Les poings sur les hanches, elle étudiait le chemin. Mouais…Si on oubliait les tours dans tous les sens, ça semblait assez linéaire…

_« -Par contre je suis sûre qu'_ils _ont fait exprès de me mettre avec _lui.pensa-elle en tournant légèrement le regard vers l'arrière, les poings serrés »

Un peu plus loin, Byron argumentait avec un professeur implacable, malgré le regard spécial « beau gosse » que l'adolescent blond lui sortait.

_« -Ca va Ange ? T'es prête pour la course ?_fit Henry en la rejoignant, la saluant de la main

_-J'espère que t'es bon en orientation parce que moi pas…_soupira la neko girl »

Depuis ce fameux exposé, elle supportait un peu mieux l'attaquant aux cheveux marrons et parvenait même à le trouver assez sympa par moment.

_« -Bah je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas si horrible que ça !_

_-C'est pas tant le parcours qui me met la bile à la bouche, c'est plutôt la tâche jaune qui va nous suivre !_

_-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la tâche jaune ?! Et ils ne sont pas jaunes mais couleur or !_s'exclama Byron en les rejoignant, visiblement de fort méchante humeur

_-Ouais c'est bien ce que je dis ! Jaune canari comme la fillette que tu es !_

_-Espèce de sale…_

_-Ca suffit les enfants !_intervint Henry en les séparant, par mesure de précaution. _Vous allez voir je suis sûr qu'on va s'é-cla-ter tous les trois ! Peut-être même que vous allez enterrer la hache de guerre !_

_-Monsieur « Soyons-tous-amis ! » est de retour…_grommela Byron en levant les yeux au ciel »

Tandis qu'Henry se révoltait littéralement contre son meilleur ami, Ange soupira un peu. Elle commençait à croire que les profs faisaient exprès de les mettre ensemble tout en sachant qu'ils ne se supportaient pas.

Le professeur donna les dernières instructions et le coup de sifflet fut donné ! Rendez-vous au crépuscule sans faute, qu'ils avaient dit les adultes. Après quelques pas fait au hasard pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, Ange s'arrêta pour observer autour d'elle d'un œil critique.

_« -J'aime pas cette forêt._déclara-t-elle à ses deux coéquipiers qui la suivaient

-_C'est dans celle-là que l'on fait notre course d'orientation chaque année, sauf l'an dernier où on l'a fait dans une autre parce qu'ils faisaient des coupes ici._l'informa Henry qui enjambait un tronc d'arbre. _Les points à prendre sont de couleur orange, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué à trouver !_

_-Sauf s'ils sont aussi minuscules qu'avant !_fit son meilleur ami d'un air grognon

_-On verra bien._répondit Ange en se retenant de lui faire la grimace. _En attendant passe-moi la carte Goldess-boy !_

_-La carte ? Je croyais que c'était Henry ou toi qui l'avait moi !_

_-Et moi je croyais que c'était Ange ou toi qui l'avait ! »_

Inutile de préciser que la neko girl pensait justement que c'était eux qui l'avaient ! La situation paraissait à ce moment précis assez critique tandis qu'ils se regardaient tour à tour.

« _-B-bon !_fit Henry avec un sourire crispé._ Il nous suffit juste de trouver un autre groupe et de leurs expliquer ce qu'il se passe ! Tout va bien, pas la peine de s'inquiéter ! Allons-y ! »_

Les deux autres hochèrent nerveusement la tête et ils se mirent en marche. Mais bon, vu la grandeur de cette forêt, il semblait peu probable de trouver quelqu'un surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas suivi les chemins.

Xxx

_« -J'en ai marre marre marre ! Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'on tourne en rond et on n'a encore croisé personne ! J'en ai assez ! »_

Et c'est sur ces paroles pleines de bon sens (mais prononcées avec une voix de gamin pourri-gâté en plein caprice) que le capitaine de foot s'assied brutalement sur une bûche renversée en croisant les bras, un air boudeur sur le visage.

_« -C'est pas en nous faisant ton petit numéro qu'on va retrouver notre chemin !_fit Ange en lui envoyant une noisette sur la jambe du bout du pied

_-En même temps on ne se serait pas perdus si tu n'avais pas perdu la carte, crétine que tu es !_

_-Non mais vas-y dis que c'est de ma faute maintenant !_

_-D'accord ! C'est de ta faute, minette sans cervelle !_

_-Stop !_intervint Henry, pour la deuxième ou troisième fois de la journée. _Dites-voir vous ne voulez pas faire une trêve ?! Juste pour la journée, et après vous pourrez vous égorger si ça vous chante ! ...heu évitez quand même d'en arriver là ! »_

Les deux adolescents se fusillèrent du regard avant de se détourner l'un de l'autre, les bras croisés. L'adolescent aux cheveux marrons soupira. La journée allait être longue, avec les deux phénomènes…

_« -Bon allez on y retourne !_s'exclama-il en les prenant chacun par un bras »

La neko aux cheveux noirs laissa échapper son énième soupir de la journée quand elle entendit le sifflement d'un oiseau. Mais la voilà la solution ! Echappant à la main d'Henry, elle suivit le bruit et sans un bruit, son instinct félin guidant, sauta en l'air. En retombant au sol, elle tenait entre ses mains un petit oiseau apeuré sous le regard étonné des deux sportifs qui s'étaient arrêtés pour la fixer avec de gros yeux.

_« -Salut toi, désolée de te déranger mais est-ce que tu connais la direction pour aller à l'entrée de la forêt ? »_

Les yeux des garçons s'ouvrirent un peu plus, d'autant que l'oiseau s'agitait en indiquant une direction avec son aile. Mais c'était quoi le délire là ?!

« _-Cette fille est totalement folle à lier…_souffla Byron en se massant l'arrête de nez

_-Ok merci ! Bonne journée et fais attention en volant hein !_fit la dite folle en laissant partir le volatile avant de se tourner vers les deux autres. _C'est par là !_

_-Laisse-moi deviner l'oiseau te l'a dit ?_fit le capitaine d'un air ironique

_-Parfaitement ! Bon dépêchez-vous un peu !_

_-Elle est tarée…_

_-Moi je m'en fiche, je la suis !_fit l'autre attaquant en joignant le geste à la parole »

Byron grommela dans sa barbe qu'elle avait même contaminé son meilleur ami. Il était amoureux ou quoi celui-là ?!

Xxx

Ange tira un peu sur ses bras. Elle avait mal aux bras et des égratignures un peu partout mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle en avait vu d'autre ! Par contre derrière elle, les deux mecs ne pouvaient pas en dire autant ! Ils devaient d'ailleurs presque se soutenir pour pouvoir marcher correctement. Et ça se disait sportifs ? Pathétique !

Un bruissement suspect dans le buisson droit devant la stoppa net.

_« -Un lapin ou un écureuil peut-être ?_pensa-t-elle en se penchant légèrement pour voir de quoi il retournait »

Mais pas du tout. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de pire, de son plus horrible cauchemar ! Tapis derrière les épaisses feuilles, la langue sifflant dans l'air, un serpent d'un vert marron (bon il n'était pas gigantesque non plus ! Mais tout de même !) la fixait de ses yeux jaunes.

« -_Aaaaaah !_hurla-t-elle en bondissant sur place

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!_s'exclamèrent les adolescents en courant pour la rejoindre »

Et là le serpent fit le geste de trop. Il glissa de quelques centimètres vers elle. L'adolescente aux prunelles violettes eut donc un geste de survie désespéré. Poussant un hurlement de terreur, elle se jeta dans les bras du capitaine blond en hurlant :

« _-Au secours ! Il va me mordre ! »_

Surpris, Byron s'arrêta net tandis que Henry vérifiait dans les buissons pour voir si le prédateur qui effrayait tant sa coéquipière était toujours là. Mais non, il avait pris la fuite. Et Ange continuait de trembler contre le jeune homme aux yeux rouges.

XXX

Je tiens à dire que cette situation avec le serpent est AUTHENTIQUE ! Ca m'est vraiment arrivé ! Sauf que moi bah…j'ai hurlé à m'en briser les cordes vocales et je suis grimpée dans un arbre…


	11. CECI EST UNE INFO COLLECTIVE

Triste chose pour moi, heureuse nouvelle pour vous sans doute… :

J'ai cédé (bien malgré moi je vous ASSURE !) à la pression sociale, au mouvement de la société quoi… Et pourtant j'ai longuement lutter…Si longuement…Mais voilà le mal est fait.

Désormais vous aurez la joie, que dis-je, l'immense plaisir (QUI à tousser ?!) de me voir sur…*suspense* FACEBOOK ! Eh oui c'est malheureux à dire je sais…

Ce Facebook ne me servira qu'à UNE, ou deux, chose : Tenir l'actualité de mes très nombreuses fanfic et mes romans ! Comme ça, ô lecteurs chéris, vous pourrez savoir l'avancement de tel ou tel choses, me posez des questions, voir me suggérer des idées ou me faire des demandes.

Ah et pour les commandes de lemons…Si vous voulez me les faires sur Facebook OK mais heu…Evitez d'en dire TROP (vous voyez ce que je veux dire ou pas ?) Du genre, juste le noms du couple, ça me suffit LARGEMENT ! Je veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant…

Sur ceux voilà…Je m'en vais m'enterrer dans une caverne lointaine.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapitre 11 : __Retour, nouvelle et défi_

Petit mot de l'auteur: On ne peut pas dire que j'aie été très inspirée pour le titre de ce chapitre ! Tant pis, il y a plus important et devinez ce que c'est ! Ben oui c'est le chapitre ! Vous n'aviez pas deviné ?!

Quoi, comment ça elle est nulle ma blague ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

XXX

Ange continuait de trembler comme une feuille dans les bras de Byron, oubliant totalement contre qui elle cherchait un peu de protection (sinon, elle aurait plutôt bondit dans un arbre aussi vite que son agilité le lui permettait !). Byron la regardait tantôt elle, ou tantôt son meilleur ami qui fouillait consciencieusement les buissons, sans rien trouver, mis à part quelques vers de terre parfaitement inoffensifs.

_« __-Ange, il n'y a rien dans ces buissons._finit-il par déclarer en se tournant vers la concernée

-_Si ! Un serpent, un énorme serpent ! Je te dis qu'il était là, juste derrière ce buisson ! Il voulait m'attaquer, me mordre !_s'exclama la neko en pointant un doigt tremblant en direction des feuilles, serrant un peu plus le bras de Byron

_- Si il y avait un serpent, il s'est sûrement enfui quand tu as crié._dit à son tour Byron en levant les yeux au ciel. _Et puisqu'il est parti, tu ne risques plus de te faire mordre, alors lâche-moi. Je sais que je suis parfait mais tout de même !_

_-Dans tes rêves Goldess-boy__ !_cria l'adolescente en s'éloignant aussitôt de quelques mètres. _Je me suis accrochée au premier truc que j'ai trouvé, ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être Henry ou même un chêne ! __»_

Le blond fronça le nez devant le surnom mais ne dit rien, un sourire suffisant au visage, ce qui eut pour effet de profondément énerver l'adolescente. Elle n'aimait déjà pas le garçon mais en plus fallait-il qu'il la voie dans un moment de faiblesse ! Le sort s'acharnait contre elle ! La tête haute, elle reprit son chemin, suivie de ses deux coéquipiers.

XXX

Tenkuu frappa à la porte blanche et, sans même attendre de réponse, pénétra dans la chambre tel un ouragan exotique, agitant sa main tenant le panier de fruits.

_« -Salut les mecs__ !_s'exclama-t-elle, ses longs cheveux noirs flottant autour d'elle. _Comment ça va ce matin ?_

_-Tu n'as jamais appris à attendre Tenkuu__? _fit l'un des jeunes hommes allongé dans un des lits, le bras gauche dans le plâtre, en lui souriant gentiment

_-C'est vrai ça ! Un jour tu verras certaines choses que tu aurais préféré ignorer !_fit l'autre garçon, un type aux cheveux argentés avec un cache-œil

_- J'vois pas en quoi ça me choquerait, je suis pas prude à ce point._répondit l'adolescente en posant le panier sur une des tables de nuit._Alors quoi de neuf ? L'infirmière blonde que David aime tant est toujours là ? »_

David, celui au cache-œil, devant aussi rouge qu'une belle tomate bien mûre, et détourna le regard, tout en sachant que son amie ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'elle disait. Et c'était bien ça qui était énervant chez elle ! Surtout quand elle plaisantait avec cette petite frimousse de fille douce comme un agneau.

_« -__Et à l'Académie alors ? Quoi de neuf ?_fit l'autre, venant au secours de son meilleur ami qui le gratifia d'un regard reconnaissant

_-Eh ben d'après ce que je sais, l'entraineur Ray Darck est devenu l'entraineur des Zeus, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant en fait._

_-Ca on le sait, merci bien… !_

_-Sympa Joseph ! Alors…Eh bien on n'a toujours pas trouvé de coach pour le remplacer, ce qui veut dire que le club de foot pourrait potentiellement fermer… »_

Les deux footballeurs se regardèrent, dépités. La fermeture de leur club de football ?! Ils n'oseraient quand même pas faire ça, juste pour la simple raison idiote qu'il n'y avait plus de coach ! C'était…c'était totalement idiot !

« _-__On a fait je ne sais combien d'entretiens et pourtant, on a strictement rien trouvé._reprit Tenkuu d'un air désolé

-_On ne peut pas abandonner comme ça ! En cherchant bien on finira bien par trouver__ !_s'exclama David en essayant de bondir dans son lit avant d'être arrêté par ses blessures. _Je veux ma revanche contre ces foutus Zeus !_

_-__Mais puisque j'te dis que ça n'a rien donné ! Et puis en plus, la revanche a déjà eu lieu et on s'est pris une raclée en bonne et due forme ! Y z'ont de la chance que je ne sois pas sur le terrain, je leurs aurais dit ma façon d'penser moi ! »_

Joseph et David se regardèrent tandis que la jeune fille continuait son monologue. Une queue de démon était sortie et se balançait furieusement dans son dos, signe de son agacement. Curieusement, cet attribut démoniaque ne semblait nullement choquer les deux jeunes gens qui étaient en grande conversation. Ils se tournèrent finalement vers Tenkuu avec un grand, très grand, sourire au visage.

Xxx

Enfin. Ils étaient enfin de retour au point de rassemblement, après tout ce temps à marcher dans les bois, avec pour seules indications celles qu'un oiseau leurs avait données. Tu parles d'un plan vacances ! Ange s'étira de tout son long, se retenant de se mettre à genoux afin de remercier une quelconque intelligence supérieure de les avoir enfin (enfin !) ramenés avec les autres. Un professeur courut vers eux, les sourcils froncés.

« _-__Vous êtes les derniers._fit-il sévèrement. _Tous les autres sont arrivés il y a une demi-heure je vous signale !_

_-Ouais mais bon, ce n'est pas non plus évident quand on n'a pas de carte !_fit Henry en retirant une brindille de ses cheveux tandis que Byron retirait les multiples feuilles, branches et autres des siens

_-Pas de carte ?_répéta le prof, surpris

_-Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on à tourné en rond toute la journée._dit à son tour la neko-girl »

A leur grande surprise, le professeur eut un petit rire qui semblait un peu jaune.

_« -C'est bien ce que je pensais…_fit-il en se gratouillant la joue

_-De quoi ?_demanda calmement Ange qui avait une petite idée de la chose

_-C'est ma faute, je n'ai pas fait assez de photocopies, il en manquait une et c'est sur vous que c'est tombé…Eh eh eh, c'est amusant….non__ ?_

_-Pardon ?!_

_-Eh bien vous savez je suis prof de français moi donc je… »_

L'air enragé des trois adolescents incita vivement le professeur à filer aussi vite que possible dans la direction opposée, pour s'éviter une remontrance en bonne et due forme !

XxX

Ange remit rapidement en place sa large ceinture et se repositionna contre le mur en croisant les bras. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas elle qui était en retard, c'était son amie ! Le monde allait s'arrêter de tourner cette fois !

« _-__Je me demande ce qu'elle va me dire._pensa-t-elle rêveusement. _Elle avait l'air excitée comme une puce au téléphone »_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'enfoncer plus dans ses pensées qu'une énergique main s'abattit sur son épaule avec un _« Hello ! »._

_« -__Quand est-ce que tu vas me dire bonjour normalement ?_soupira Ange en se tournant vers elle

_-Quand tu seras en avance ou bien à l'heure !_

_-Eh ! Je te signale que cette fois c'est toi qui es en retard, pas moi !_

_-Non, je t'avais donné rendez-vous devant le café de la rue des Roses. Et là, on est Rue des Rosiers. »_

La bouche de la neko-girl manqua de tomber sur le sol tandis que sa meilleure amie éclatait de rire, à s'en rouler par terre. Quel idée d'appeler deux rues par deux noms aussi proches ! Ange maudit sur douze générations celui qui avait eu cette idée saugrenue et se renfrogna.

_« -Si tu me disais plutôt ce pourquoi tu voulais absolument me voir ?!_demanda-t-elle entre ses dents »

L'autre lui adressa un sourire mystérieux et lui gratouilla les oreilles, la faisant doucement ronronner.

_« -Je suis maintenant la coach de l'équipe de foot de la Royal Académie ! »_

On ne pouvait pas faire plus direct n'est-ce pas ?

XxX

La neko aux prunelles violettes remit en place ses papiers et bailla. Voilà trois jours que sa meilleure amie lui avait dit être la nouvelle coach de foot de son collège, et rien de bien intéressant ne s'était passé (si on oubliait la révolution des fans quand elles avaient appris que Byron et Henry n'avaient pas eu de carte pour la course d'orientation, et celle faite quand elles avaient su qu'Ange était avec eux)… C'était presque un peu ennuyeux là…

Des cris venant du hall la stoppèrent sur place. Ah, peut-être qu'elle avait parlé trop vite finalement ! Elle s'approcha du rassemblement féminin qui se faisait et tapota la première épaule qu'elle trouva.

« _-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_demanda-t-elle avec son plus beau sourire

_-Les Divinités ont perdu à la finale du Football Frontier contre le collège Raimons ! »_

**XXX**

J'aime couper quand vous êtes bien dans l'action ! A partir du chapitre 13, on va rentrer dans la partie sadique et donc, la plus intéressante ! Ca va saigner mes loulous !


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12 : _Défaite, proposition, acceptation, explication et remontrances (ça fait beaucoup !)_

Petit mot de l'auteur : Mouhahahaha nous allons (enfin) entrer dans le vif du sujet mes petits lecteurs chéris d'amûr (je trouve que c'est plus mignon écrit comme ça)

XXX

Réunis autour de la table, avec pour la plupart la tête dans les mains, les footballeurs ne parlaient pas. Ce match, et la défaite, était bien sûr une honte pour eux qui étaient des _Divinités._Mais ce match contre le collège Raimons avait réussi à leur faire remarquer plusieurs choses. Ils n'en étaient pas encore au stade de la remise en question mais on n'en était pas loin ! Le plus embêtant était que Ray Darck avait pris la fuite, la police à ses trousses. Ils se retrouvaient donc sans entraineur.

_« -__Alors capitaine, on fait quoi ?_demanda Artie en se tournant vers le blond

-_Le plus important est de rassurer les fans sur la question de la défaite._fit le concerné, une main sur le menton. _Ensuite, trouver une solution pour cette question de coach et de Nectar des Dieux._

_-__Pourquoi on ne réduirait pas tout simplement la dose ?_proposa Wesley._J'ai essayé d'arrêter totalement une fois et j'ai bien cru que j'allais en crever !_

_-__Et si les gens l'apprennent ?_demanda Henry qui se rongeait l'ongle du pouce

_-Mais noon, tu t'inquiètes pour rien ! Il suffit de dire qu'on n'en prend plus et avant chaque match, on en boit un peu dans nos vestiaires ! Ni vu ni connu, je t'embrouille ! »_

Quelques-uns des jeunes gens firent la grimace devant la proposition. Ca ne sentait pas vraiment bon tout ça…Mais Byron, lui, semblait plus que ravi !

« -_Très bonne idée Athéna !_dit-il en frappant l'épaule du concerné

-_Comment tu comptes me récompenser ?_demanda Wesley avec un sourire douteux, louchant sans aucune discrétion vers le bassin de son capitaine (qui ne perdit pas de temps pour s'éloigner aussitôt !) »

Les joueurs se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête de concert avant de se diriger vers la porte. De l'autre côté, les fans hurlaient à s'en briser les cordes vocales !

XxX

Ange accéléra et entama une longue glissade contrôlée sur l'herbe mouillée, cheveux au vent. Les Raimons avaient battu ces prétentieux de Zeus ! Et ça, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'ils pouvaient lui faire ! En prime, ils vengeaient aussi les joueurs de la Royale Académie, ainsi que Tenkuu ! Non vraiment, que du bonheur !

Un terrain de foot en contrebas où s'entrainaient en criant des jeunes footballeurs en uniformes lui indiqua qu'elle était arrivée. Elle inspira à fond, mit ses mains en porte-voix devant sa bouche et hurla :

« -_Eeeeeh oooooh en baaaaas ! »_

Les joueurs firent chacun un bond de deux mètres de haut et se tournèrent vers la direction de cette voix féminine. Ange ne perdit pas de temps pour dévaler la colline restant, leurs faisant de grands signes avec ses bras, manquant au passage de finir sa course en roulé-boulé.

_« -Mais c'est Ange !_s'exclama l'un des joueurs, qui n'était autre que Nathan, les yeux grands ouverts

_-Tu la connais ?!_s'exclamèrent les autres en se tournant de son côté, tout aussi surpris

-_Eh Nathan !_cria Ange qui l'avait vu, apparaissant littéralement devant lui. _Contente de te voir !_

_-Heu moi aussi mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là_ ?demanda le bleuté

-_Quelle question ! Je suis venue vous féliciter bien sûr !_

-_Nous féliciter ?_intervint Marck, tout sourire. _Et de quoi ?_

_-Ben de votre victoire à la finale du Football Frontier tiens ! Vous avez mis une sacré raclée à ces crétins de joueurs ! Ah je peux vous dire qu'ils font moins les fiers au collège !_

_« -Parce que tu les connais personnellement ?_demanda un garçon aux cheveux marrons en bataille

_-Je les connais assez pour ne pas pouvoir les supporter. Mais c'est surtout que moi aussi je suis au collège Zeus._

_-Ah mais alors c'est toi Ange la cosplayeuse !_s'exclama Marck, qui avait toujours un train de retard sur les choses

_-Comment ça «cosplayeuse » ?!_répéta Ange en fronçant les sourcils

_-Ben Nathan t'appelle toujours comme ça. »_

Le bleuté déglutit et adressa un tremblant sourire innocent à la neko girl qui lui retourna un regard noir comme du charbon qui le fit frissonner jusqu'aux pointes des cheveux.

XxX

Depuis une semaine que les « Divinités » avaient perdu contre le collège Raimons, une horrible effervescence régnait dans l'établissement. Cela allait des fans qui voulaient absolument consoler leurs fans, celles qui faisaient la queue pour devenir leur nouvel entraineur (toutes repartaient bredouilles), aux membres du club de journalisme qui voulaient absolument connaitre les détails de la cause de cette défaite. Byron Love avait d'ailleurs donné une interview dans ce but (même si les filles n'avaient quasiment rien noté, le regardant bêtement, le menton dans les mains), ce qui avait profondément agacé Ange. Ils avaient lamentablement perdu face aux Raimons et ils étaient pourtant toujours aussi prétentieux ! C'était suffisant pour la rendre complètement folle !

« -_Quand est-ce qu'ils vont enfin la fermer une bonne fois pour toutes ?!_pensait-elle à chaque fois qu'elle croisait l'un d'eux dans un couloir »

Rien ne semblait pouvoir faire fermer le foutu clapet de ces putains de prétentieux ! Si elle ne se retenait pas, elle aurait déjà commis un meurtre !

XxX

« _-Eh Phénix ! Le directeur te réclame !_fit la déléguée en se mettant devant le bureau d'Ange »

La jeune fille, qui lisait tranquillement, fronça les sourcils. D'une part, cela l'agaçait qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille et ensuite, qu'est-ce que le directeur pouvait lui vouloir ? Elle n'avait pas balancé Byron, Wesley ou Apollo par la fenêtre depuis une semaine, ce n'était donc pas pour ça !

« _-Le mieux est encore d'aller voir par moi-même !_pensa-t-elle en se levant_. Merci de m'avoir prévenue._ajouta-t-elle à voix haute avec le petit sourire poli de circonstance

_-De rien !_répondit l'autre en lui rendant son sourire »

Ange rangea son livre et sortit de la salle de classe en réfléchissant. Elle s'était montrée douce comme un agneau depuis plus de sept jours (ce qui n'avait vraiment pas été tous les jours faciles !), on ne pouvait donc pas lui reprocher une quelconque mauvaise conduite ! Mais en même temps, ce serait assez étrange que le directeur la convoque seulement pour la féliciter.

Arrivée devant le bureau, elle frappa à la porte et ouvrit dans la seconde qui suivit.

« _-Vous vouliez me voir Monsieur ?_demanda-t-elle en refermant

-_Heu…oui en effet._répondit l'homme en essayant de masquer sa surprise. _Asseyez-vous je vous prie._

_-C'est à quel sujet donc ?_fit la neko en s'installant

_-Eh bien…Je suppose que tu es au courant que l'équipe de football n'a plus de coach…_

_-Oui et ?_

_-Eh bien cette équipe est la fierté de notre établissement et si je supprimais le club de football, les élèves feront un massacre ou déclencheraient une Troisième Guerre Mondiale ! »_

L'expression fit légèrement sourire la brune. Mais elle ne voyait toujours pas en quoi ça la concernait.

« _-Bon vous allez me dire pourquoi vous m'avez convoquée ?_demanda-t-elle, décidée à aller droit au but (c'était le cas de le dire ! »

_-Eh bien j'ai regardé votre dossier. Vous avez de bons résultats, vous êtes impliquée dans le club de théâtre bien que vous soyez arrivée récemment et vous étiez membre du club de football de votre ancien établissement. Vous avez les qualités requises et c'est pourquoi je vous demande de devenir coach de notre équipe de football. »_

Xxx

« _-Et tu as accepté ?!_fit la voix de Tenkuu au téléphone

-_Ben en fait ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait vraiment laissé le choix._soupira Ange en tournant la sucette dans sa bouche. _Mais d'après lui ça ne sera que provisoire._

_-Ouais en gros tu es à l'essai quoi ! C'est bien, non ?_

_-Je vais devoir supporter de parfaits abrutis mais au moins je vais pouvoir rejouer un peu au football, donc oui c'est plutôt bien, je te l'accorde. Eh, ce ne serait pas des cris que j'entends derrière toi ?!_

_-Oh oui c'est rien, je crois que David s'est juste pris un pic en bois hérissés de clous ! Bon je te laisse ! A plus ! »_

Ange raccrocha en souriant et s'étira. Bon, voilà…Demain, elle ferait « connaissance » avec le club de football. D'un côté, elle était rudement contente de pouvoir de nouveau jouer.

« -_Mais s'il n'y avait pas ces abrutis de joueurs, ce serait encore mieux !_pensa-t-elle amèrement en jetant le baton de sucette »

Elle en déballait une autre quand deux tornades colorées firent irruption dans sa chambre (et sans frapper de surcroit).

« -_Eh Ange ! C'est vrai que tu vas devenir coach du club de football ?!_demanda Lilas en bondissant sur le lit

-_Oui mais c'est juste le temps de trouver quelqu'un d'autre._répondit la neko en retenant un soupir agacé

-C'est génial !hurla presque Sarah. _Tu en as de la chance !_

_-Je vois pas en quoi. Je vais juste entraîner des abrutis au foot._

_-Il parait que leurs locaux sont absolument for-mi-da-bles ! J'aimerais trop être à ta place ! »_

La jeune fille aux yeux violets leva les yeux au ciel en grinçant des dents. Mais qu'on les fasse taire !

Xxx

« -_Alors tu as réussi à savoir qui c'est notre nouveau coach ?_demanda Henry alors que toute l'équipe se rendait sur le terrain d'entrainement

-_Non, la secrétaire n'a pas voulu me le dire._soupira Byron en faisant tourner un ballon sur un de ses doigt. _J'allais me montrer un peu plus __persuasif __mais elle est partie en courant, en se cachant derrière son dossier. Une vraie petite poule rousse !_

-_Une petite poule rousse drôlement bien roulée alors !_intervint Wesley avec un mauvais sourire sur le visage. _Si c'est une fille notre coach, j'espère qu'elle sera jolie ! Je n'ai personne depuis trop longtemps !_

_-Qui t'as dit que tu aurais priorité ?!_intervint Apollo. _Moi aussi je n'ai personne en ce moment !_

_-Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter deux petites minutes avec votre perversité ?!_demanda Jeff en grinçant des dents. _Ça devient vraiment énervant à force ! »_

Tandis que les deux pervers s'attaquaient aussitôt au pauvre Jeff, Artie rejoignait Byron et Henry.

_« -Je me demande pourquoi il ou elle nous a convoqués sur le terrain d'entrainement._dit-il. _Cela fait un bon moment que nous ne nous sommes pas entrainés !_

_-Pourquoi s'entrainer quand on peut faire autrement ?_demanda, en guise de réponse le blond, lui adressant un clin d'œil au passage »

Artie sourit et commença à dribbler avec un ballon, tandis que les autres s'amusaient entre eux. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à un entrainement sérieux !

Dix minutes plus tard, la porte menant au stade s'ouvrit. Les joueurs se tournèrent donc dans cette direction, des sourires de beaux gosses aux visages…avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche, les yeux tout ronds. Devant eux, toujours en uniforme, un dossier à la main : Ange ! Henry fut le premier à réagir.

« -_A-Ange ?!_bégaya-il. _Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?_

-_Le directeur m'a demandé d'être provisoirement votre coach._répondit l'adolescente en avançant sur le terrain._ Dès qu'on aura trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, je ne le serais plus._

_-Vivement qu'on trouve quelqu'un alors !_marmonna Byron

_-Maintenant expliquez-moi quelque chose. Je vous ai beaucoup regardé et j'ai remarqué que vous ne vous entrainez jamais. Pourquoi ? »_

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent en souriant. Ainsi la neko girl n'était pas au courant ? Tant mieux, cela voulait dire que la rumeur ne s'était pas propagée ! Byron se tourna un instant vers les bancs pour prendre un verre remplis de liquide argenté avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la jeune fille.

_« -Quand Ray Darck était notre entraineur, il nous a donné une boisson appelée le Nectar des Dieux. Cette boisson décuple nos forces, ce qui nous rend divinement parfaits. Quand il est parti nous avons décidé de toujours en prendre, car cela nous permet de conserver notre réputation, malgré notre défaite. Et aussi, c'est beaucoup plus facile comme ça !_expliqua-t-il en agitant tout doucement le verre. _Tu en veux un peu pour voir ce que ça fait comme sensation ? _»

Ange posa son dossier sur un banc et tendit une main, sous le regard attentif des autres. Mais elle ne prit pas le verre. Non. Elle y donna une secousse si forte que le blond le lâcha. Le récipient alla s'exploser sur le sol tandis que le fameux nectar des Dieux se répandait sur la pelouse, sous les glapissements des joueurs de football.

_« -Non mais tu es folle ou quoi ?!_demanda Byron en se tournant vers la jeune fille, furieux »

Celle-ci leva de nouveau la main pour l'abattre sèchement sur la joue pâle du capitaine de football. Son visage n'était plus du tout calme. Il était au contraire un peu plus que furieux ! Les autres ne bougèrent pas, aussi stupéfait que Byron qui avait encore la tête tournée et la joue rouge.

« _-Et tu n'as pas honte en plus ?!_cria la neko girl en le chopant par le col._ Tu n'as pas honte d'utiliser de tels moyens juste parce que vous avez la flemme de vous fatiguer un peu ?! Et vous osez vous prétendre des sportifs, alors que vous n'êtes que des tricheurs honteux, tous autant que vous êtes ?! Vous me dégoûtez ! Et tant que je serais votre coach, je peux vous assurer que vous ne toucherez pas à cette saloperie ! C'est bien compris ?! _»

Tout en parlant, elle secouait le jeune homme comme un prunier, regardant de temps à autre les autres joueurs qui avaient baissé la tête comme des enfants pris en faute. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs finit par lâcher sa victime et, la queue ébouriffée, les oreilles dressées, se tourna vers eux, les poings sur les hanches.

_« -J'en ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui._siffla-elle. _Foutez-moi le camp et rendez-vous ici même demain matin, à 8h précise. Le premier qui sera en retard, je le ferai valser !_ »

Et, sur ces paroles, elle se retourna avant de partir, les poings serrés. Les joueurs se regardèrent tandis que Byron se recoiffait rapidement. Finalement, Artie soupira longuement.

_« -Je sens que l'on va prendre cher_. soupira-t-il »

XXX

**A qui le dis-tu Artie-kun èvé ! Au prochain chapitre, nos joueurs préférés vont bien souffrir, je sens que vous allez aimer !**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 13 : _Le parcours de la mort qui tue !_

Petit mot de l'auteur : Assez long silence de ma part pour la neko sadique surtout que, je le sais, vous n'attendez que ça puisque que je vous ai dit que nos petits joueurs chéris allaient bien morfler dans ce chapitre ! J'entends d'ici la douce mélodie de leurs cris de souffrance, pas vous ?

XXX

Le soir même, alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'apprendre cette nouvelle qui lui semblait plus que honteuse, la neko-girl faisait du bricolage. Ses mains, ses joues et ses genoux étaient pleins de cambouis mais elle s'en fichait. Sa colère, qu'elle ruminait depuis plusieurs longues heures, lui donnait assez de pêche pour ne pas y faire attention.

« -Ils vont moins faire les malins quand je vais me charger de leurs cas, ceux-là !pensa-t-elle en se redressant »

De longues heures plus tard, elle contemplait fièrement son œuvre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Oui, elle allait rire demain, elle le sentait. Elle éteignit la lumière, ferma la porte et retourna discrètement aux dortoirs des filles, en fronçant le nez. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se douche de toute urgence !

Xxx

Il était tout juste huit heures du matin, et comme tout adolescent normalement constitué, les jeunes gens dormaient encore à moitié, grelotant dans leurs uniformes de foot. Ils n'avaient envie que d'une seule chose, retourner au lit pour dormir !

« -J'espère qu'elle ne va pas hurler trop Wesley en baillant. J'ai horriblement mal au crâne…

-Je te dis à chaque fois de ne pas éteindre trop tard mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais !fit Artie, qui était son colocataire de chambre. Et avec le volume auquel tu mets ta musique, pas étonnant que tu n'arrives pas à dormir !

-Je ne dors parfaitement qu'après une nuit très fructueuse mais tu refuses toujours.répondit Wesley en tendant la main vers le bassin du jeune homme masqué

-Pas l'autre en s'éloignant de plusieurs mètres, par sécurité »

Wesley eut un sourire tortueux avant de se tourner vers Apollo pour continuer leur conversation.

« -On dirait que Ange n'est pas encore arrivé Jeff en regardant autour de lui

-Raté. Ca fait même cinq minutes que je vous attends ! »

Les footballeurs se tournèrent vers le côté opposé du terrain. Un ballon sur la hanche, le bras autour, un support en bois où reposait une feuille dans l'autre main, tapotant du pied lentement, la jeune fille les regardait, sourcils froncés.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour me rejoindre ?!demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas. C'est pas ici qu'on fait entrainement.

-Et c'est où alors ?demanda Byron en rejetant en arrière une de ses mèches blondes

-Vous allez bien voir. »

Sans ajouter un autre mot, elle fit demi-tour, obligeant les jeunes gens à courir pour pouvoir la rattraper et la suivre.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une sorte de gros dôme métallique qui semblait rentrer dans le sol. La porte en acier avait l'air incroyablement lourde. En aucun cas une fille ou même deux d'entre eux ne pourrait l'ouvrir !

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?demanda Henry. Je n'avais jamais remarqué ce truc avant !

-C'est un ancien dôme d'entrainement, que le directeur de Raimons, enfin plutôt celui qui les aide financièrement, avait offert au collège Zeus lors de la création de son club de football. Il n'était plus du tout utilisé mais tout se trouvait en parfait état. Je n'ai eu qu'à le bricoler pour le modifier comme je le Ange en tapant un code sur une espèce d'écran tactile clignotant »

Les footballeurs se regardèrent. Comment cette fille qui n'était pas arrivée depuis longtemps pouvait en savoir autant sur ce truc qu'eux-même ne conaissaient absolument pas ?

« -C'est ici que vous allez faire vos entrainements spéciaux, c'est-à-dire parvenir à vous passer du Nectar des Dieux et de ses effets Ange en reculant de quelques pas »

La porte s'ouvrit dans un horrible grincement qui sembla interminable ! Les jeunes joueurs entrèrent avec précaution à l'intérieur du dôme d'entrainement et s'arrêtèrent au bout de quelques pas.

« -C'est normal qu'il fasse aussi sombre ?demanda Artie

-Laisse-moi le temps de mettre le courant é la voix de Ange près de lui »

Après quelques minutes de confusion (une sombre histoire à propos de pieds écrasés et de tripotage dans le noir… ) l'adolescente trouva l'interrupteur qu'elle voulait et le baissa. Les lampes un peu fatiguées eurent du mal à se mettre en route mais finirent par éclairer ce qui attendait les mecs. Ceux-ci ouvraient des yeux de plus en plus ronds et des bouches de plus en plus grande en découvrant la chose.

« -Je vous présente votre tout premier entrainement, que j'appelle Parcours d'entrainement spécial!présenta avec obligeance la neko-girl »

Le silence se fit de plus en plus pesant jusqu'à ce que l'information fasse son chemin dans les esprits.

« -Pardon ?!s'exclamèrent les footballeurs dans une synchronisation parfaite

-C'est sur ça que vous allez vous entrainer.répéta Ange. Et vous allez le faire jusqu'à le connaitre par cœur et que les premiers effets secondaires de votre saloperie se dissipent entièrement.

-Non mais tu as vu l'engin ?!s'exclama Byron en pointant le parcours du doigt. C'est pas un entrainement ça ! C'est du suicide !

-Ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort ! Commencez par vous échauffer avec deux tours de terrain et des étirements. Ensuite vous boirez un peu et vous commencerez le parcours.répondit la jeune fille aux yeux violets. Ah et celui qui refuse de le faire comme il faut, je le pends par les pieds à une poutre et je laisse les fans-girls se charger de -t-elle en voyant que Apollo ouvrait la bouche pour protester »

La menace fit son effet puisque les footballeurs filèrent à toute allure pour commencer leur échauffement ! Ange les regarda avec un air satisfait. Elle allait les dresser, elle ! Sinon, elle ne s'appelait plus Ange Phénix !

Xxx

« -Tenkuu j'ai mal partout…fit David avec une voix d'enfant, se trainant à moitié sur le sol

-L'entrainement est presque fini, alors arrête de te plaindre et continue.répondit Tenkuu en retirant le sifflet qu'elle avait dans la bouche »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés ouvrit la bouche pour râler de nouveau mais le regard polaire que son amie lui adressa le dissuada aussitôt et il repartit de suite. Tenkuu hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et se remit à siffler à un rythme régulier. Devant elle, plusieurs joueurs effectuaient des abdos au rythme de ses coups de sifflets, grimaçant sous l'effort. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était tendre cet entrainement, ni la coach qui allait avec !

« -Allez bande de larves !clama la jeune fille aux longs cheveux sombres

-Qui c'est que tu traites de larve ?!grogna l'un des joueurs »

Il avait du parler un peu trop fort car la jeune fille se tourna vers lui, ses yeux clairs lançant des éclairs, tandis qu'elle battait lentement des ailes. Oui oui, elle battait des ailes. De ailes de démon (enfin de chauve-souris) pour être plus précis. Sur sa tête, deux petites cornes. Derrière elle, une queue longue, fine et avec un bout pointue, se balançait lentement, en un rythme régulier. Actuellement, ça collait parfaitement avec l'image qu'elle donnait aux joueurs de la Royale Académie !

Depuis ses cages de but, Joe retint un petit sourire désolé. Il avait entendu dire qu'à Zeus, c'était une fille chat qui avait débarqué au club de football. Eh ben eux, ils avaient une fille démon et ange. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus bizarre !

Xxx

« -Alors vous avez compris ?demanda Ange en se relevant, frottant ses mains pour essuyer la poussière du sol coller dessus

-On a compri oui mais on n'a absolument pas envie de le faire !répondit Byron en essayant de rester calme

-Ca vos envies, je m'en fiche comme de ma première couche, Girly-boy !fit la neko-girl en roulant des yeux

-Girly quoi ?!

-Laisse tomber. Commencez le parcours maintenant. »

Personne ne bougea. Ils n'étaient pas suicidaires quand même ! Henry se décida cependant en voyant que son amie avait sorti les griffes et commençait à les aiguiser en avançant vers eux !

« -Allez les gars venez ! Si elle, elle a pu le faire c'est que ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ça en a l'air !s'exclama-t-il pour les motiver

-Bien sûr que ce doit être facile!fit Wesley avec un orgueil presque aussi grand que celui de son capitaine »

Les jeunes adolescents se décidèrent finalement à se rendre sur le parcours tandis qu'Ange s'installait pour savourer le spectacle. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que leur niveau était loin d'égaler le sien. Ça allait donc être certainement très drôle !

Xxx

Qui avait dit que c'était facile ?! Ce parcours était une torture physique pure et simple ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le définir (pour vous faire une idée, nous allons le décrire !) !

On commençait le parcours en courant dans un chemin composé de pneus de différente taille et pour la plupart recouverts d'huile. Il fallait, pour éviter de se ramasser par terre, bien regarder les pneus et lever les genoux très haut. On arrivait ensuite à une pente, assez raide, qu'il fallait grimper en dribblant avec un ballon devant soi. Le problème était que de l'eau coulait à torrents sur cette pente, la rendant glissante et empêchant un bon contrôle du ballon (très peu arrivaient déjà à rester debout sur cette foutue pente…). Quand on était enfin en haut, vivant et pas trop amoché, on faisait dix pompes puis on se retrouvait sur une poutre à traverser en faisant des têtes tout en évitant les sacs de boxes qui fonçaient dans tous les sens. De l'autre côté de la poutre, encore dix pompes, puis on se retrouvait sur une corde raide descendante à traverser tout en gardant un ballon glissant entre les pieds. Ce qui n'était pas rassurant, c'est que sous la corde se trouvait des clous. Beaucoup de clous. L'arrivée se ponctuer par une roulade (qui devait normalement être contrôlée…mais c'était pour la plupart totalement facultatif) et ensuite il fallait traverser un bassin tellement froid que les glaçons dans l'eau ne fondait pas en sautant sur de petits supports instables tandis que d'énormes ventilateurs sur les côtés soufflait de véritables tornades. A l'arrivée, c'était dix pompes puis dix abdos, ensuite un sprint sur une distance de plusieurs mètres et on était enfin arrivé. Et quand on a fini ? Eh ben on recommence !

Autant dire que c'était une pagaille sans nom. La plupart des joueurs passait plus de temps à se casser lamentablement la figure sur le sol qu'à réussir les épreuves. Ange, le poing sur la hanche, un microphone dans l'autre main, hurlait littéralement dès que l'un d'eux tentait de ralentir ou d'abandonner !

« -Qui a dit que c'était facile déjà ?!demanda Artie qui essayait pour la dixième fois de franchir la pente mouillée

-Ca avait l'air beaucoup plus facile quand je la regardais faire en tout cas !répondit Henry, devant lui. Pousse-toi je vais tomb-Aaah ! »

Trop tard, le jeune homme aux cheveux marrons avait glissé et entrainé l'autre joueur masqué dans sa chute !

« -Rien de cassé les mecs ?!demanda Byron, perché sur la poutre

-Fait gaffe à tes bras Girly-boy !intervint Ange. Faire le moulin à vent ça ne va pas t'aider à garder de l'équilibre

-Ouais bon je fais comme je peux !râla le blond

-Eh ben fait encore mieux. »

Le capitaine des Zeus marmonna dans sa barbe tandis qu'un hurlement de femme effrayée retentissait dans toute la pièce. Ange se tourna vers Wesley et Jeff (qui venait sans aucun doute de hurler comme ça…)

« -Wesley, qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?demanda la fille aux yeux violets

-Je l'ai juste retenu alors qu'il allait tomber~répondit le concerné avec un sourire coquin

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour me tripoter ! Espèce de ouistiti en chaleur ! »

L'adolescente soupira et rejeta une de ses mèches noires en arrière.

Xxx

« -Alors ? C'était comment ce premier parcours ?demanda Tenkuu dans le téléphone

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? C'était une catastrophe ! Sans leur Nectar des Dieux, je n'ose même pas imaginer comment ce serait !répondit Ange en laissant sa tête s'enfoncer dans son oreiller, avec un soupir de découragement

-Roh allez je suis sûre qu'ils sont pas si nuls que ça !

-C'est pas qu'ils sont nuls c'est qu'ils sont trop dépendants de leurs foutue boisson de dopage…

-Je te connais, tu vas les dresser toi ! Je les plains quand même un peu !

-Tu es pareil avec tes joueurs je te signale ! »

Elle entendit sa meilleure amie ricaner et sourit. Ah ça, elles formaient un joli duo de sadiques à elles deux !

Xxx

« -J'ai les jambes pleines d'écorchures….gémit Apollo en regardant ses cuisses et ses mollets couverts de griffures dûes aux clous

-Et moi j'ai des bleus partout...gémit à son tour Jeff

-Cette fille est totalement folle….fit Byron, les cheveux en bataille

-Et encore, heureusement qu'on avait encore les effets du Nectar actifs sur nous !fit remarquer Wesley. Mais quand elle va nous l'enlever directement….

-On va bien souffrir…Encore plus qu'aujourd'hui…conclua Henry en enlevant la ficelle autour de sa tête

-Et elle va nous faire des entrainements comme ça tous les jours ?!demanda Jonas qui désinfectait ses nombreuses plaies

-Apparemment oui…répondit Henry

-Oh non….firent les joueurs en chœur »

XXX

**Bordel de mince il est ENFIN fini celui-ci ! J'aurais mis le temps qu'il faut !**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 14 :_Premières impressions, premières difficultés._

Petit mot de l'auteur : Bonjour à vous mes petits esquimaux aux fruits ! La chaleur m'avachit sur mon lit comme un flan à la vanille dans un réfrigérateur en panne (oui j'ai faim c'est pour ça que je fais des comparaisons avec la bouffe) ! Mais c'est toujours mieux qu'un froid à vous transformer en granité non ?

XXX

Une courbature. Leurs corps entiers n'étaient plus qu'une immense et horrible courbature…Une courbature qu'il fallait trainer coûte que coûte pour pouvoir se rendre dans la salle de repas privilégiée.

« -J'ai maaaal aux côtes…fit Jeff dans un gémissement désespéré

-Moi ce n'est pas mieux…fit Artie en reposant sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Dès que je bois ou que je mange un truc chaud, j'ai la même impression que quand on appuie sur un bleu…Je suis sûr que j'ai des bleus à l'intérieur de moi !

-C'est possible ça ?demanda Wesley en levant les yeux vers lui

-Médicalement parlant oui…Aie...répondit le concerné

-Je refuse de refaire un entrainement comme ça…gémit Byron en rejetant une mèche rebelle loin de son visage. Cette fois, cette fille va savoir ce que ça fait quand je suis autoritaire !

-Oh mince tu sais être autoritaire toi ?! »

Tous sursautèrent en entendant la voix, maintenant familière de la jeune fille, et se tournèrent. Armée de son plateau où se trouvait son petit-déjeuner, l'adolescente les regardait d'un œil noir.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là la minette ?demanda Apollo avec son grand sourire tordu

-Elle vient faire ses griffes sur vos tronches d'idiots.répondit Ange en roulant des yeux d'un air exaspéré. A ton avis ducon ?! Je suis membre du club maintenant, faut que je mange avec vous, sinon je vais me faire harceler par des poules de toutes les couleurs.

-Eh zut…marmonna le blond en enfonçant sa fourchette dans son pancake. J'avais oublié ce désagréable détail.

-Dans tous les cas, viens t' Henry en désignant le siège à côté de lui »

Ange fronça le nez puis haussa les épaules avant de s'installer. Ignorant totalement le silence autour d'elle, elle commença à manger en consultant ses notes.

« -Bon sang mais tu n'as pas fini de boire ce lait ?!s'exclama Artie au bout de quelques minutes »

La neko girl, qui attaquait sa troisième bouteille de lait, lui jeta un regard noir et reprit son repas. Une fois celui-ci terminé, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le tableau à roulette installé à l'autre bout de la table.

« -Vous avez pris du Nectar ce matin ?!demanda-t-elle à la cantonnade

-Non, on le prend en général dans les vestiaires.répondit Jeff qui essayait de ne pas s'endormir

-Parfait. Vous n'en prendrez plus du tout, j'ai tout jeté.

-Quoi ?!s'exclamèrent les footballeurs

-Je vous ai dit que mon but à moi c'est de faire de vous de vrais sportifs. Et cette saloperie là est un obstacle trop gros.

-Ange je crois que tu n'as pas bien Henry, qui devait être parmi les plus calmes. Ce Nectar nous rend un peu comme…dépendants. On ne peut pas s'en passer comme ça.

-C'est bien pour ça que j'ai créé des parcours comme ça, tout spécialement pour vous les enfants ! Pour vous en passer, vous devez accomplir des efforts physiques qui dépassent les compétences physiques de cette merde.

-On va y laisser notre peau en Wesley avec un grand sourire

-Tu as tout compris « Athéna ». »

Xxx

Ange soupira profondément en regardant le spectacle. C'était déprimant et désolant. Sans leur Nectar, ces mecs étaient…nuls. Presque nuls en tout cas.

« -Bon sang j'aurais dû rester dans ma ville bien française…pensa-t-elle en appuyant son dos sur le mur, les bras croisés. Artie redresse ton bassin, tu vas tomber !aboya-t-elle en levant la tête »

Perché environ vingt-trois mètres plus haut, sur une espèce de corde plus que glissante, le jeune homme au masque essayait de ne pas finir en petite purée sanglante. Le problème c'est qu'il faisait un geste qui mettait littéralement hors d'elle la jeune fille : il balançait ses bras, imitant les mouvements des ailes d'un moulin à vent.

« -Artie si tu recommence à mouliner comme ça je t'attache les bras !s'exclama Ange en tapotant du pied

-Tu es mignonne toi ! Je ne veux pas tomber moi !répondit le concerné en manquant de perdre l'équilibre

-Si tu fais ça sans arrêt, tu peux être sûr que tu vas te ramasser ! »

XxX

« -Ok tout le monde, fin de l'entrainement !clama Tenkuu en frappant dans ses mains, marchant le long du terrain de football »

Un grand « ouf » retentit dans le gymnase tandis que les joueurs se laissaient littéralement tomber sur place. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs passa entre eux, distribuant des serviettes et des gourdes remplies d'eau bien fraiche. Une fois le ravitaillement réglé, elle prit sa planche et sa feuille pour faire face aux joueurs.

« -On va faire le bilan de ce -elle. Grosso modo, vos compétences ont toutes augmenté et je suis satisfaite de vous tous. »

Un murmure soulagé parcourut les joueurs de la Royal Académie. En voilà une bonne nouvelle !

« -Sauf de une seule Tenkuu en prenant une voix sombre »

Ah ça c'était moins réjouissant comme nouvelle…La jeune fille aux prunelles claires se tourna, lentement mais sûrement, vers Caleb Stonewall qui, à l'écart du groupe, frimait avec un ballon de foot.

« -Et devinez de qui je ne suis pas l'adolescente tandis que sa queue pointue se balançait lentement

-Tu me veux quoi la naine ?demanda le concerné en la regardant

-Te sonner sérieusement les cloches !

-Et pourquoi donc ? Dans la plupart des matchs qu'on a fait, c'est moi qui ai marqué les buts je te signale !

-Ouais c'est vrai mais il y a un gros hic !

-Dis moi tout ce que tu veux me reprocher, je suis tout ouïe.

-Parfait ! Tu as un jeu de merde. Purement et simplement. Tu ruines le travail d'équipe des autres, tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est foutre tes adversaires au tapis et t'exhiber en marquant autant de but que possible.

-Marquer des buts c'est le principe du football, gamine.

-Non. C'est avant tout un sport fait pour s'amuser et se dépasser. Mais toi, tu ruines tout le travail des autres ! Et tout ça pour quoi ?! Pour pouvoir faire un grand sourire et passer la main dans les trois cheveux que tu as sur ton foutu crâne vide !

-Répète un peu ça !

-Alors je vais être claire ! Ou tu te remets en question et tu te conduis bien, ou je te vire de l'équipe et je m'arrange pour te foutre dans le club de couture jusqu'à ce que tu foutes le camp de cette école ! »

Caleb grinça bruyamment des dents et tourna fièrement le dos à l'adolescente avant de partir en direction des vestiaires. Tenkuu le regarda avec des yeux en feu et tourna la tête avec un petit « humph » de fierté. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« -Laisse tomber c'est un idiot, on y peut David en hochant doucement la tête pour appuyer ses propos

-Ouais mais tu me connais, je ne reste jamais sur un échec.répondit son amie. Je vais le mater à coups de pieds au cul s'il le faut !

-Doucement quand mê Joe avec un petit sourire. Evite de trop t'embrouiller avec lui ce serait dommage !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu les regards que tu lui lance et qu'il te lance quand vous regardez ailleurs ?

-Espèce d'idiot ! »

Le visage aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot, l'adolescente se dirigea vers les vestiaires en marmonnant dans sa barbe sous le regard appuyé du gardien. Ça voulait tout dire ça !

XxX

« -Allez les mecs on accélère !clama Ange en frappant dans ses mains en rythme »

Les Zeus gémirent et grognèrent en même temps. Les effets de manque du Nectar des Dieux les mettaient tous d'horrible mauvaise humeur et les épuisaient au bout de dix minutes d'efforts physiques. Autant dire que le résultat n'était vraiment pas brillant !

« -Jeff !s'exclama Henry d'un coup »

Le concerné venait de chuter sur le sol et se tenait la jambe en se tordant de douleur. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Ange se tenait à côté de lui, avec sa trousse à pharmacie ultra-complète !

-Jeff où tu as mal ?demanda-t-elle en essayant de l'allonger sur le dos

-Ma jambe…gémit le garçon à la peau brune. J'ai l'impression d'avoir les muscles du mollet qui fondent ! Ça fait mal…C'est encore pire qu'une double crampe… !

-Bouge l'adolescente en lui mettant une poche de glaçon sur le mollet

-Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'il mettait dans son Nectar ce Ray Dark ?!demanda Apollo, perché sur un filet à poisson

-Je ne sais pas mais ça ne doit rien être de bon !répondit l'adolescente en massant avec une pommade le mollet du plus petit. Ca fait presque deux semaines que vous n'en prenez plus et les effets secondaires semblent de plus en plus violent.

-Tu crois qu'il y a des risques sérieux pour notre santé ?demanda Henry

-Je ne pense pas. A mon avis cette boisson est réglée comme une drogue mais non mortelle dont les effets secondaires de manque agiraient à long terme. Voilà Jeff, ça va mieux ?

-Ouais merci...Bordel j'aimerais bien savoir de quoi était fait ce truc pour pouvoir le balancer à la tronche de ce type… !

-Moi aussi j'en rêve. Mais pour le moment c'est impossible. Tout le monde, reprenez l'entrainement ! Toi Jeff tu va te reposer. »

Chacun repartit tandis qu'Ange reprenait son poste. Elle commençait à sérieusement s'impatienter.

XXX

**Et quand elle s'énerve la neko, ça explose dans tous les sens ! Mouahahahaha !**


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapitre 15 : __premiers grincements de dents et rencontre_

Petit mot de l'auteur : Bon sang j'ai chauuuud…j'ai chauuuud….Et il n'y a plus de glaçons dans mon frigooo…Et j'ai pas envie de me lever pour en refaire….Raaah….Et j'ai tellement chaud que ça me bouffe ma volonté de bosser un peu…Je suis maudite…Je le sais, je le sens…

XXX

« -Voilà, je crois qu'on a tout fait ! dit Ange en fermant le gros bouquin de la bibliothèque et en s'étirant sur sa chaise

-Si avec ça on n'obtient pas encore une bonne note, à moi la peur !fit Henry en souriant. Merci de m'avoir aidé, je n'aurais pas pu faire cette rédaction tout seul ! Les langues étrangères c'est vraiment pas pour moi !

-Y a pas de problème, ça me dérange pas de t'aider.répondit l'adolescente. De tous les joueurs de l'équipe, t'es le seul à ne pas avoir la tête plus grosse qu'une pastèque ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs rit un peu avec la comparaison et rangea ses affaires en se levant de sa chaise.

« -Il n'y a pas entrainement demain pas vrai ?demanda-t-il alors qu'ils sortaient de la bibliothèque

-Nan, je dois aller en ville faire des courses. Profitez-en pour essayer de reprendre des forces, le dernier entrainement était minable !

-Minable, tu y vas fort…Si tu n'augmentais pas la difficulté à chaque fois, ce serait plus simple.

-Je n'entraine pas des maternelles moi Monsieur ! Je suis joueuse de football et j'exige un minimum d'efforts à fournir ! »

Henry leva les yeux au ciel en souriant un peu. Avec le temps, lui et Ange devenaient un peu plus intimes, jusqu'à devenir amis. Il savait donc comment l'adolescente fonctionnait. Elle savait être encourageante mais avait une tolérance zéro pour plusieurs choses, surtout celles qui demandaient de la patience. Mais bon, vu le sourire qu'elle affichait à chaque progrès de n'importe quel joueur, on ne pouvait que lui pardonner !

Les relations dans l'équipe s'étaient d'ailleurs assez arrangées au fur et à mesure du temps ! Jeff, Artie et lui s'étaient pas mal rapprochés de la neko-girl, même si Jeff avait adopté des mesures de sécurité assez…bizarres (il ne se déplaçait jamais sans pelote de laine !) au début. Mais maintenant, ça allait très bien. Apollo et Wesley, les deux éternels pervers, passaient leur temps à essayer de fourrer leurs saletés de mains dans le décolleté de la neko-girl ou bien à tenter de l'embrasser de force. Byron, lui, passait une partie de son temps à râler et à l'insulter dans son dos…Mais, quand il pensait que personne ne le voyait, il était soudain très intéressé par les courbes de la jeune coach ! Les autres joueurs, eux faisaient leurs vies comme si de rien n'était (même si des plaintes maugrées s'échappaient régulièrement !).

Ange, quant à elle, essayait surtout de ne pas se faire soit décapiter par les différents fans-club des « Divinités » soit de ne pas se faire harceler de questions par les membres du club journal de l'école ! Et aussi, elle réglait régulièrement ses comptes avec Byron, de manière plutôt violente. Sans compter que Tenkuu la chariait de plus en plus souvent sur sa « relation » avec le capitaine des Zeus (mais elle s'imaginait quoi franchement ? Elle ferait mieux de s'occuper de son « singe de compagnie » tiens !).

Oui, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait une vie de tout repos…

« -Tu vas y aller seule en ville ?demanda Henry alors qu'ils se promenaient dans les couloirs

-J'imagine oui, à moins que Nathan ne me rejoigne.

-Nathan ?

-C'est mon GPS personnel ! »

Henry fronça le nez. Il allait dire quelque chose mais un grondement semblable au bruit que feraient des éléphants en train de charger l'avertit d'un danger imminent. Mais c'était trop tard : en deux secondes, ils étaient entourés de filles qui criaient comme des poules en se serrant contre eux. Ange se retint de grogner de rage et commença à se frayer un chemin à travers la masse gloussante.

XxX

« -Bien…Si je suis la logique parfaitement logique de ce plan, après tout, tout à fait logique, je devrais logiquement être devant le magasin que je cherche.énuméra l'adolescente, le plan de la ville devant son visage »

Elle baissa le papier et contempla la marre à poissons devant elle. Un gros soupir lui échappa. A moins que le dit magasin ne soit dans un sous-marin, elle s'était encore perdue.

« -Raaaah j'en ai marre !grinça-t-elle en chiffonnant le plan. Je vais me prendre une bonne gaufre, ça va me calmer.décida-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le stand »

Un peu plus tard, une gaufre très chaude et recouverte de Nutella et de chantilly dans une main, elle se mit à errer un peu au hasard, pour essayer de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Dans une petite boutique, adosser au comptoir de caisse, un sourire dragueur aux lèvres, une certaine tête blonde faisait du charme à une pauvre vendeuse qui essayait de rangeait des cartons correctement. Chose qui était assez difficile quand un mec vous faisait du charme et que ça ne vous laisse pas indifférente, nous sommes d'accord. Byron se tourna un instant et vit la neko-girl passer pile devant la vitrine.

« -Tiens mais c'est Ange !pensa-t-il. Je parie qu'elle s'est perdue ! Je vais lui faire une petite frayeur~. »

Avec un grand sourire sur le visage, l'adolescent prit ses achats, envoya un baiser à la vendeuse et sortit doucement du magasin pour se glisser dans le dos de l'adolescente. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus, ricanant en pensée et, alors qu'il allait lui saisir violement les bras...Celle-ci se retourna, sa main fermée en poings qu'elle lui envoya directement au visage, visant la joue.

« -Aiiie !s'exclama le capitaine de foot en se tenant la joue, massant sa mâchoire douloureuse

-Tiens c'est toi !fit Ange en le regardant. Je me disais aussi, je reconnais cette voix !

-Non mais ça va pas de me frapper comme ça ?! Tu m'as fait super mal ! Et comment ça tu as reconnu ma voix ?! J'ai pas parlé !

-Je suis télépathe Girly-boy, retiens bien ça. »

Au point où elle en était, ça ne servait plus à rien de garder le secret, surtout qu'elle s'était trahie à plusieurs reprises !

« -Télépathe ? Ca existe ce genre de truc ?

-ben oui, tu as la preuve devant toi. Maintenant fais attention à tes pensées, à l'avenir !

-Pff. »

Vu le ton employé et l'expression sur son visage, le blond ne la croyait pas. Bah, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire de toute façon ? Qu'il la croie ou pas, ça n'allait pas changer sa vie !

« -Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Mademoiselle Minette télépathe ?demanda le capitaine des Zeus

-Je fais des courses pour toi et ton équipe de footballeurs du dimanche mais je me suis perdue en ville.

-J'en suis presque étonné tiens….

-Eh ben puisque tu sembles bien sûr de toi, tu vas me guider

-Pardon ? Et en quel honneur s'il te plait ?! J'ai pas envie de me gâcher la journée en la passant avec toi, merci !

-Moi non plus mais j'ai pas non plus envie de me paumer encore une fois ! Alors tu viens avec moi pour que je ne me perde pas, un point c'est tout. »

Une discussion (ça sonne mieux que dispute assez violente) commença à s'engager entre les deux adolescents. Sauf que, au bout de quelques secondes, Ange remarqua que les filles aux alentours commençaient à chuchoter en approchant, les joues roses et des airs de prédatrices aux visages. Elle entendait d'ici leurs petits chuchotements !

« -Regardez ce garçon ! Putain qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !

-Je crois que c'est celui qu'on appelle Aphrodi !

-Aphrodi ?

-Mais si tu sais, du collège Zeus !

-Ah ouiii ! Il se dispute avec sa petite-amie on dirait, non ?

-Il a une petite amie ? »

Il faudrait qu'on lui explique pourquoi tout le monde pensait que Byron et elle étaient en couple ! Ça en devenait lourd !

Byron remarqua que les demoiselles commençaient à glousser en se rassemblant pour mieux le regarder. Un sourire séducteur s'installa sur son visage et il leur envoya un petit baiser du bout des doigts avec un clin d'œil.

« -Kyyyaaaaaa ! »

Discrétion : zéro pointé, songa la neko girl en rejetant en arrière l'une de ses mèches noires.

« -Ramène toi -elle en le chopant par la manche pour l'entrainer avec elle

-Eh doucement ! »

Le capitaine des Zeus essaya de résister…Puis changea d'avis en voyant que les « fans » commençaient à les suivre, avec plus ou moins de discrétion.

« -Heu là c'est un peu flippant…pensa-t-il en accélérant le pas »

Ange avait remarqué aussi et commençait à en avoir marre ! Elle entrainait le garçon androgyne dans une rue, courant presque. Quand les autres adolescentes tournèrent dans cette même rue, ils avaient tous les deux disparu ! Déçues et dépitées, elles se dispersèrent, après avoir bien râlé et exprimé toute leurs plaintes…Si elles avaient levé le nez, elles auraient remarqué deux silhouettes sur les toits.

Xxx

« -Non mais tu es totalement folle ma pauvre !hurla presque Byron, bien accroché à un poteau comme si sa vie en dépendait

-Roh ça va, le toit n'était pas non plus minuscule ou glissant ! Et on a sauté de deux mètres de hauteur seulement !

-Je ne suis pas un chat moi, mademoiselle minette ! Et courir sur les toits ou bondir partout, ce n'est pas tellement mon activité favorite ! J'ai cru que tu allais me tuer !

-Pauvre chochotte ! La prochaine fois je te laisserais en proie avec ces nanas !

-Bonne idée comme ça je n'aurais pas besoin de me promener avec une fille aussi bizarre que toi ! C'est pas Ange ton prénom, c'est Chieuse ! »

L'adolescente aux prunelles violettes se jeta littéralement sur lui, toutes griffes dehors, pour lui mettre la raclée qu'il méritait. Le sportif se défendit energiquement, se roulant à moitié sur le sol pour essayer de lui échapper. Mais en quelques secondes, il arborait une très belle griffure sur le bras et un joli bleu sur la joue, tandis que Ange, toute décoiffée, remettait ses vêtement en place en le fusillant du regard.

« -Maintenant, où est-ce qu'on est ?!demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même pour tenter de se repérer

-Dans le quartier français, où j'habite.

-Tu habite dans le quartier français toi ?! Vu les notes que tu as en français, je trouve que c'est plus qu'ironique !

-Toi la nulle en maths tu peux la fermer ! J'habite dans le quartier français mais je suis coréen.

-On va parler coiffure maintenant qu'on est copines ? »

Le regard polaire qu'il lui adressa en retour ne la fit même pas sourciller. La neko commença à regarder les noms sur les boites aux lettres jusqu'à trouver le nom « Love » sur l'une d'elle. En levant la tête, elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Ce n'était pas une maison ça, c'était un mini manoir ! La porte s'ouvrit sur une très belle femme aux longs cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de Byron, relevés en une queue de cheval haute. Les prunelles rouges rubis, la peau crème, le côté féminin… On ne pouvait pas douter que cette femme, extrêmement belle d'ailleurs, était la mère du capitaine des Zeus.

« -Tiens tu as amené une amie Byron ?demanda-t-elle en souriant à son fils qui lui adressa un sourire tordu et un regard blasé, ce qu'elle ne sembla pas remarqué. Entrez, il fait trop chaud pour rester dehors !

-Heu merci Madame mais je peux pas m'inviter comme ça !répondit Ange en souriant poliment, un peu gênée

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne déranges absolument pas ! Et puis j'insiste, allez, entrez ! »

Eh ben on pouvait dire qu'elle était vite familière avec les gens en tout cas… Au grand damn de Byron, la neko-girl franchit les marches du perron et entra dans la maison.

« -Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?!pensa-t-il en la suivant »

Pourvu que sa mère ne la fasse pas rester trop longtemps…Il sentait d'ailleurs que tout ce qui allait se dire n'allait pas forcément lui plaire !

**XXX**

Il est plus long que d'habitude !...Oui de deux pages seulement mais pour moi c'est très important je vous signale !


End file.
